Za wszelką cenę
by GabrielKane
Summary: Jako, że wersja pełna nie spotkała się z zainteresowaniem, tak więc wstawiam pierwszą część. Kolejne części będą wstawiane co 3 dni, zależnie od zainteresowania. Opinie oczywiście mile widziane, krytyka jeszcze bardziej. Konstruktywna. Jako, że jestem liderem grupy All in One - polecam odwiedzić forum shadowbroker. pl, by zapoznać się z wieloma świetnymi fan-ficami na poziomie


Opowiadanie

Mass Effect – "Za wszelką cenę"

_Epizod I_

_Wstęp_

Wydawało się, że powietrze wibruje od krzyków umierających. Medycy biegali po polu bitwy, pokryci krwią i kurzem, niosąc na plecach żołnierzy. Najczęściej tych przerażająco cichych, którzy nie mieli już siły by walczyć. Nawet strzały z ciężkiej broni i następujące po sobie domino wybuchów nie potrafiły zagłuszyć wrzasku tych, którzy umierali.

On jednak najbardziej bał się ciszy, która opadnie na ten przedsionek piekła po bitwie. Ktoś szarpnął go za ramię, obrócił się. Twarz Elli wyrażała zniecierpliwienie, gniew.

- Mark, nie stój tak! Mieliśmy wspomóc Sheparda, cholera, nie zwiedzać! - Kobieta wskazała na najmocniej ostrzeliwany bunkier. Dookoła wbudowanej we wzgórza struktury ścielił się dywan trupów. Z tej odległości nie potrafili ocenić kogo leżało tam więcej, żołnierzy Przymierza czy łowców niewolników. Mark skinął głową, mięśnie na mocno zarysowanej szczęce napięły się ze zdenerwowania.

- Ruszamy! - wydał rozkaz i razem ze swoim czteroosobowym składem zaczął systematyczny bieg od osłony do osłony. Pamiętał, że na szkoleniu nazywali go "odcinkowym". Kawałek po kawałku, od jednej kryjówki do drugiej. Biegnąc, rozpoznawali ciała niektórych żołnierzy. Dobrych, odważnych ludzi. Mark poczuł jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość, opanował się jednak. Emocje to jedna z kilku rzeczy, których wolał unikać.

Kwadrans później znaleźli się już w centrum walk. Przywarli do sterty gruzu, obok kilkunastu innych żołnierzy.

- Meldujcie! - Elli usiłowała przekrzyczeć zgiełk bitewny. Starszy żołnierz z odznaczeniem kapitana przerwał wydawanie rozkazów i spojrzał na nią ostro.

- Komu? - odkrzyknął.

- Mark Cabro, SFORA! - Postawny żołnierz o wściekle fioletowych oczach stanął przed niższym stopniem kolegą.

- Jakub Olszewski, dywizja "Husaria", oddział polski! - zasalutował tamten, zdając sobie sprawę z kim ma do czynienia.

- Słyszałem – mruknął z uznaniem krępy rudzielec stojący za Markiem. – Twarde sukinsyny.

- Meldujcie, Olszewski! - Elli z trudem wymówiła nazwisko dowodzącego „Husarią".

- Nie ponieśliśmy strat, jednak silny ostrzał wroga nie pozwala nam się zbliżyć, sir! Od godziny utrzymujemy pozycję, sir!

- Gdzie jest Shepard?

- Zdołał przeniknąć do bunkra razem ze swoim oddziałem! Zostaliśmy odcięci od nich, kiedy wróg przejął pozycje na przednich barykadach!

- Kto, kurwa, miał bronić tych pozycji? - ryknął Cabro, rozzłoszczony straceniem kluczowej pozycji.

- Oddział „Szwecja"! - zameldował Polak – Wszyscy nie żyją – dodał, widząc miny członków SFORA.

- Dobra, Olszewski, oto plan! – krzyknęła Elli. Kapitan spojrzał zdziwiony to na nią, to na Marka. Była to dość częsta reakcja. SFORA miała system podwójnego dowództwa, a niewielu żołnierzy o tym wiedziało.

- Wy i wasz oddział zapewnicie nam wsparcie ogniowe, kiedy SFORA spróbuje przeniknąć do bunkra za Shepardem! - Kobieta zignorowała reakcję Olszewskiego. – Proste i klarowne?

- Tak jest, sir!

- To do roboty!

Uczestniczyli już w takich walkach. Twardy i nieustępliwy przeciwnik, bombardowanie, które sprawiało, że broń trzęsła się w rękach, szaleńcza szarża z nadzieją, że wróg ustąpi. Cabro wymierzył z ciężkiego karabinu, nacisnął spust. Dwóch łowców padło martwych, Misiek natychmiast zajął ich pozycje. Niski wzrost oraz ciemny kolor skóry sprawiały, że nawet w mocnym świetle księżyca ciężko było go dostrzec. Z lewej strony Elli biotycznym uderzeniem posłała kolejnego wroga w powietrze, sekundę później jego głowa eksplodowała, kiedy krępy rudzielec przymierzył ze snajperki.

- Nieźle, Jerry! – krzyknęła biotyczka, szturmując niedobitków próbujących uciec przed morderczą SFORĄ. Snajper skinął tylko głową i zajął się osłanianiem jej tyłów.

- Dobrze nam idzie – stwierdził Misiek, kiedy Mark dołączył do niego koło schodów do bunkra. Rozejrzał się próbując ocenić sytuację. „Husaria" przygwoździła przeciwnika na zachodnim krańcu okopów, odbijając jeden po drugim. Mieli teraz czysty teren – mogli wkroczyć do bunkra i wspomóc Sheparda, jeśli jeszcze oddycha. Odczekali, aż Elli razem z Jerrym dołączą do nich.

Chwilę później stali już przy wejściu do podziemnej bazy wroga.

- Dbajcie o siebie nawzajem, oczy szeroko otwarte a wyjdziemy z tego w jednym kawałku – upomniał wszystkich Cabro. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

- Nie zanudzaj, braciszku. Damy radę, jak zawsze! - klepnęła go po ramieniu tak, że prawie upadł. Był pewien, że będzie od tego siniec. Elli znana była z wielkiej siły, nad którą często zapominała panować.

- O ile nie zaczniesz nas klepać po tyłkach, to na pewno – dodał od siebie Misiek, szczerząc zęby. Jerry milczał jak zawsze, uśmiechając się tylko półgębkiem.

Wspólnie wkroczyli do bazy przeciwnika.

*** Osiem lat później ***

Mark Cabro obudził się. Leżał nieruchomo przez kilka chwil, mając przed oczami ostatnie sceny z jego snu. Śmierć każdego z członków starego oddziału, krzyk Elli. Kolba wyskakująca znikąd, zwalające z nóg uderzenie. A potem znikąd wyskoczył młody Shepard, mając do wyboru ratować Marka albo Elli.

Źle wybrał.

Usiadł na łóżku, odganiając senne majaki. Tradycyjnie zaczął dzień od muśnięcia kolejno trzech nieśmiertelników wiszących na ścianie. Następnie spojrzał w lustro, jak co rano oglądając swoją twarz wykrzywioną przez poczucie winy. Zmieniła się od czasu Torfanu. Szczęka wraz z wydatnym podbródkiem oraz szczupłymi policzkami pokryły się starannie pielęgnowanym zarostem. Razem z krótko przyciętymi włosami zdradzał pierwsze oznaki zaawansowanego wieku, pasemka siwizny przeplatające się z czernią. Bruzdy dookoła krzywego nosa oraz zmarszczki przecinające czoło dodatkowo postarzały go o kilka lat. Nawet blizna na skroni wydawała się starzeć. Jedynie oczy się nie zmieniły – fioletowe i błyszczące, analizujące świat spod krzaczastych brwi.

Oderwał wzrok od lustra kończąc tym samym codzienny rytuał.

Po porannej toalecie i śniadaniu wyrzuty sumienia zniknęły, zastąpione przez poczucie obowiązku. Gdy włożył swój stary kombinezon pozwolił sobie nawet na lekki uśmiech, z radością myśląc o pracy. Pozwalała mu oderwać się od wspomnień, poczuć się znów potrzebnym. Był zresztą dobry jako dowódca ochrony niewielkiej kolonii na obrzeżach Galaktyki. Założył kaburę, schował do niej pistolet i wyszedł z domu.

- Witaj, Lily – jego wąskie usta wygięły się w uśmiechu na widok starszej szatynki czekającej pod drzwiami. Spod bujnej czupryny łypnęły na niego zielone oczy.

- Czołem, Mark – odwzajemniła uśmiech, wpychając mu jednocześnie w ręce niewielki pojemnik:

- Z bekonem. Organicznym, jak zawsze.

- Ile razy ja ci powtarzałem, że nie musisz mi dziękować? - Cabro próbował udawać rozgniewanego, przyjął jednak kanapki ani myśląc ich oddać.

- Za dużo. Chodź, odprowadzę cię na posterunek – ruszyli razem w stronę centrum kolonii. Większość domów była niedokończona – z niektórych pięter wystawały żebra rusztowań, część robotów czekała nieruchoma w miejscu, aż praca znów ruszy. Kilka sklepów nadal świeciło pustkami, czekając na zapasy.

- Granica wolno się rozwija – stwierdziła Lily, widząc gdzie patrzy Mark. Przytaknął jej:

- Nic dziwnego. Jesteśmy najdalej wysuniętą kolonią na północ, niewielu chce tutaj mieszkać. A dwustu mieszkańców nie starczy by zająć się wszystkim. Na szczęście zapasy są przysyłane regularnie.

- Och, bez ciebie byłoby znacznie gorzej. Potrafisz wrzeszczeć na kolonizatorów – kobieta zatrzepotała rzęsami. Były żołnierz westchnął, pokręcił głową.

- Nie – powiedział twardo. Jego stalowy, mocny głos sprawiał, że ludzie rzadko mu się sprzeciwiali. Była to również zasługa jego przeszłości, przywykł do wydawania rozkazów.

- Ale czemu? - szatynka zareagowała oburzeniem - Poza tym, skąd wiesz?

- Junior mi wczoraj powiedział – wzruszył ramionami, jakby wyjaśniał coś oczywistego.

- Ile razy mam ci mówić, że Mako nie służy do wypadów nad Oazę? – spytał ostro.

- Tylko raz! No proszę, Julia zawsze chciała zobaczyć Oazę!

- To zbyt niebezpieczne, a ja nie mam ludzi... - urwali, widząc Toma, miejscowego terraformologa, który wystawił głowę z okna.

- Siemanko, Mark! - zaszczebiotał i zniknął nim zdążyli chociaż odpowiedzieć. Odeszli kawałek od jego domu, skręcając obok sklepu z odzieżą. Przed nimi widać już było magnetyczne drzwi prowadzące do posterunku ochrony.

- Dziwak – stwierdziła Lily gdy już była pewna, że Tom ich nie słyszy.

- Ale przydatny. Połowa warzyw i owoców jest z jego cieplarni. - Zeszli z metalowych platform, zimny, suchy piasek zatrzeszczał pod ciężkim butami żołnierza.

- Tak, tak. Wiem – nadąsała się. Wiedział, że myśli jak go przekonać. Stanęli przy drzwiach do strażnicy, szatynka zrobiła obrażoną minę, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem.

- No, nie bocz się – mruknął – Może w przyszłym tygodniu uda mi się załatwić „wyjazd patrolowy". Mała poczeka jeszcze tydzień? Wiem, że urodziny miała wczoraj, ale... – urwał w pół zdania, zamarł, kiedy kobieta uściskała go lekko.

- Dziękuję. Julia poczeka, kupię jej coś – powiedziała miękko.

- Tylko zrób mi jutro kanapki – mruknął do niej wesoło i odprowadził wzrokiem, aż zniknęła w sklepiku Morgana, by kupić córce prezent. To był jedyny w pełni funkcjonalny sklep w okolicy, prowadzony przez starego krawca. Obecnie robił zabawki dla dzieci – i bardziej je rozdawał niż sprzedawał.

Stał tak przez chwilę, rozważając jak zabierze Lily i jej córkę nad Oazę, dopóki nie usłyszał jak ktoś skrada się za jego plecami. Odwrócił się powoli.

- Sanchez – przywitał niskiego Latynosa z bujnymi, zakrzywionymi w dół wąsami. Ten zamarł w pół kroku, przykucnięty i podniósł głowę.

- Mark – burknął, zawiedziony, że nie udało mu się podkraść. Nie wyprostował się jednak. Rzucił okiem na sklep w którym zniknęła przyjaciółka Cabro.

- A ty nadal nie potrafisz jej poderwać?

- Ja nie chcę jej poderwać – wycedził dowódca straży mrużąc oczy – Nie masz czasem jakiejś roboty?

- Nie – Latynos znów zerknął na sklep, odmachał Lily niosącej wielkiego pluszaka – Spojrzała na twój tyłek! Leci na ciebie! - Mark wycelował palcem w stronę generatorów wznoszących się kilkaset metrów za miastem, na skraju pustyni.

- Za godzinę chcę mieć włączone tarcze anty-słoneczne i stabilizatory grawitacyjne. A wracając z powrotem zajdziesz do Rusaka. Podobno to dziwne drzewo zwaliło mu się na oczyszczalnię – Sanchez skrzywił się, poruszył wąsami. Nawet jeśli miał ochotę się kłócić to szybko mu przeszło, gdy zobaczył stalowe spojrzenie swojego przełożonego. Mruknął pod nosem coś bardzo przypominającego „dupek" i odmaszerował we wskazanym kierunku.

Mark Cabro pokiwał głową, zadowolony. Dzień zaczął się dobrze.

Quarianka pozwoliła sobie zrobić kilka kółek promem zanim w końcu wylądowała przy wylocie jaskini, pewna, że teren jest bezpieczny.

- Nadal nie wierzę, że to robimy. – Lampa na hełmie umieszczona na wysokości ust błyskała z każdym jej słowem. Odwróciła się, skierowała świecące za szybą oczy na swojego towarzysza.

Drell rzucił jej wesołe spojrzenie.

- To uwierz, Ral! Będziemy bogaci! - Jego lekki, chrapliwy głos wyrażał podniecenie i dziecięcą ekscytację.

- Jasne, Ajos. Słyszałam to ostatnim razem. I przedostatnim. I przed-przed ostatnim... - zakpiła quarianka.

- Obiecałem już. – Drell nazwany Ajosem skierował swoje ciemne, niemalże czarne oczy na towarzyszkę. Jedynie złote tęczówki błyszczały w świetle słońca.

- Obiecałem, że jeśli tym razem się nie uda porzucę polowanie na artefakty. Zajmę się... ja kto nazwałaś? Och, tak! „Uczciwą robotą" - prychnął. Ral'Tori narr Elen roześmiała się głośno, jej na wpół syntetyczny głos wypełnił na moment cały prom. Szarobłękitne łuski na twarzy drella poruszyły się, jego twarz złagodniała na dźwięk jej śmiechu.

- Ajosie Velo, żartowałam, głupku! – wykrztusiła w końcu, nadal chichocząc – Ty i „uczciwa robota"! Najpierw polowaliśmy na stworzenia, które nawet nie istnieją! Potem szukaliśmy śladów Lewiatana z Dis na zlecenie salariańskich świrów! A teraz od paru miesięcy tropimy zaginione światy i artefakty! Uuu, fascynujące! A mogliśmy zostać na Kahje...

- Kiepski żart – przerwał jej wywód Ajos – A na Kahje jest nudno. Poza tym nie widziałaś książek tego hanara! Mam je tutaj! - Wyciągnął z niewielkiej torby kilka skradzionych tomisk.

- Nigdy nie zrozumiem, czemu ktoś wolał pisać na papierze niż na komputerze – stwierdziła Ral, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że są skradzione.

- Poza tym skąd wiesz, że te książki mówią prawdę? Opisują światy sprzed kilkuset lat!

- Och, nie znasz tych meduz tak samo jak ja. Zawsze piszą w książkach prawdę. To dlatego ich literatura jest... nudna. A teraz ląduj wreszcie, ile będziesz się gapić na głupie słońce!

- Jest ładne – Quarianka zerknęła raz jeszcze na gwiazdę ze spiralnymi ramionami. Było to złudzenie optyczne, ramiona to w gruncie rzeczy pole magnetyczne, widoczne tylko dzięki spalaniu się uwięzionych w nim gazów i pyłów. Mimo to widok zapierał dech w piersiach, co nie uszło uwadze jej towarzysza.

- Widzę, gdzie patrzysz – szepnęła zalotnie. Odwrócił wzrok, udając zawstydzonego.

- Jest na co – mruknął. Nie odpowiedziała lecz mógłby przysiąc, że zarumieniła się pod hełmem, zadowolona.

Gładko wylądowała na skałach, tuż koło wejścia do ogromnej pieczary.

- Atmosfera? - zapytał ją, niepewny czy ma założyć maskę.

- W porządku. Można oddychać, chociaż grawitacja jest większa niż jeden-zero. Postaraj się nie skakać za dużo. Sporo jak na księżyc. – Wstała z miejsca i poprawiła swój kombinezon na który składało się kilka porwanych koców, kolorowe chusty oraz quariański skafander. Najbardziej zadbaną, a jednocześnie najważniejszą dla niej częścią garderoby była broszka w kształcie motyla, prezent od Ajosa po jednej z nielicznych udanych wypraw w poszukiwaniu nieznanych technologii. Kamienie, którymi były wysadzone skrzydła owada skrzyły się w promieniach słońca niczym małe gwiazdy.

Gdy tylko drzwi promu się uniosły, drell wybiegł i popędził w stronę jaskini z tym samym, szczeniackim okrzykiem co zawsze.

- To po skarby!

- Idiota – westchnęła Ral, zabierając ze sobą strzelbę, która pewnie pamiętała jeszcze Rebelie Krogańskie. Mimo to potrafiła odstrzelić łeb varrenom, więc mimo starego systemu chłodzenia, Quarianka brała ją na każdą wyprawę.

Ajos Velo wbiegł do jaskini, obejrzał się na towarzyszkę.

- Szybciej! -Ponaglił ją. Jego głos poniósł się echem w głąb jaskini.

- Przestań się drzeć – skarciła go ostro, podchodząc.

- Nie wiemy co tu mieszka, a nie mam ochoty na powtórkę z miażdży paszczą. – Włączyła latarkę i poświeciła po ścianach. Nie zauważyła gigantycznych pajęczyn, jaj, śluzu ani niczego co wskazywałoby, że coś zamieszkuje to miejsce. Mimo to postanowiła, że będzie miała oczy i uszy otwarte. Ajos walczył świetnie, jak większość drelli, jednak często postępował nieostrożnie. Gdyby nie ona już kilka razy skończyłby w brzuchu jakiejś bestii.

- Tak, mamo – sarknął. Przez chwilę grzebał w omni-kluczu by uruchomić latarkę. Chwycił ją za dłoń, razem zaczęli schodzić coraz niżej.

Nie wiedzieli ile czasu już schodzą w dół. Dość szybko napotkali pierwsze oznaki, że ktoś tutaj niegdyś mieszkał. Wzdłuż ścian biegła nieużywana sieć kanalizacyjna, znaleźli również kilka zniszczonych urządzeń przypominających komputery. Wszystkie były wbudowane bezpośrednio w skałę. Tajemnicą było również źródło ich zasilania – nie znaleźli żadnych przewodów ani niczego, co przypominałby akumulatory. Nie potrafili również rozpoznać run, którymi były pokryte. Nawet drell, który naoglądał się artefaktów z symbolami protean, nie potrafił ich do niczego przypasować.

- Może to jakiś dialekt – stwierdził w końcu. Dalej napotkali na sieć pustych pomieszczeń, nie znaleźli w nich jednak niczego godnego uwagi. Miejsce musiało zostać opuszczone lub ograbione.

- Z pewnością to jakieś odkrycie. – Ral próbowała pocieszyć przyjaciela, którego zaczęły nękać wątpliwości.

- Taa – odburknął tylko.

Gdy już stracili nadzieję na znalezienie czegokolwiek, w ostatniej części kompleksu odkryli ogromną, idealnie kulistą jamę wypełnioną owalnymi tubami. Każda z nich pomieściłaby spokojnie dorosłego kroganina. Między nimi, na ścianach widniały gigantyczne malunki ciągnące się do wystającej ze sklepienia trzydziestometrowej anteny. Jej czubek znajdował się ponad piętnaście metrów ich głowami.

- To cmentarz? - szepnął drell przygwożdżony atmosferą niezwykłego miejsca. Podszedł do jednej z tub, dotknął jej. Materiał przypominał stal, tylko bardziej szorstką i chropowatą. Ral tymczasem poświeciła na freski. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić co rysunek przedstawia, widziała tylko masę zieleni przeplataną z długimi białymi ramionami.

- Będziemy cholernie bogaci – wyszeptał błogo Ajos, badając potencjalne trumny. Po lewej ujrzał jeden z terminali, które napotkali wcześniej. Ekran połyskiwał słabo.

- Zobacz! - wskazał ręką na urządzenie. Ral spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku, skinęła lekko głową. Razem podeszli niepewnie do komputera, jakby się bali, że wybuchnie gdy ktoś naruszy jego prywatność. Wydawał się z siebie nieprzyjemny szum, ekran przedstawiał jakąś postać. Kierowany ciekawością, drell kliknął parę przycisków nie zważając na ostre protesty przyjaciółki. Przez moment nic się nie działo, a potem oboje podskoczyli ze strachu, kiedy z dysku komputera wysunął się czarny prostokącik.

- Wygląda jak jakiś nośnik danych – stwierdziła quarianka, zdziwiona.

- Bierzemy! - uśmiechnął się Velo i chwycił ostrożnie za czubek. Urządzenie było zaskakująco ciężkie, zdołał je jednak wyciągnąć i schować do torby Ral. Gdy tylko znalezisko opuściło komputer, ten zgasł jakby ktoś wyciągnął wtyczkę.

Odwrócili się i zamarli w jednej sekundzie, widząc samotną postać stojącą dokładnie pod zwisającą z sufitu anteną.

Część 1

_„Bądźcie gotowi... na Przybycie!" - Zwiastun _

Mark pewnym, wyćwiczonym ruchem skierował lufę karabinu na szarżującą bestię. Potwór zakwilił, widząc co się święci i desperacko próbował doskoczyć do swego przyszłego oprawcy, odbijając się muskularnymi łapami od piasku. Żołnierz nacisnął spust, stworzenie runęło na ziemię pokrywając ją czarnymi, smolistymi plamami krwi. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak jeden z potworów doskakuje do odsłoniętego strzelca. Przetoczyli się po piasku, małpi łeb uzbrojony w kły kłapał tuż koło głowy zdezorientowanego strażnika.

Cabro w jednej sekundzie wymierzył i nacisnął spust, przewietrzając czaszkę małpiego stwora.

- Trzymasz się, Siergiej? - Powalonym okazał się wiecznie blady Rosjanin, były technik militarnej N5.

- Ta, dzięki! - Tamten pozbierał się, podniósł z ziemi karabin by stwierdzić tylko, że potwór przerobił jego większą na kupę złomu.

- Sanchez, rzuć Siergiejowi „Jaskółkę"! - ryknął do wąsatego Latynosa. Meksykanin szybko wyciągnął z przenośnej skrzynki broń z podczepionym pod krótką lufę granatnikiem i cisnął ją blademu chudzielcowi.

Sekundę później do pisków i wrzasków dołączyły okrzyki rozradowanego Rosjanina, prującego z granatnika do ostatniej fali agresywnej zwierzyny. Mark roześmiał się, szare zęby błysnęły krótko spod zadbanego zarostu.

- To chyba wszystkie – stwierdziła Ganne, czarnoskóra była marine, ostatnia z czterech strażników Granicy. Odgarnęła dredy z orzechowych oczu chcąc zajrzeć do skrzynki zaopatrzeniowej. Syknęła z niesmakiem.

- Co jest, Gan? - Cabro również zajrzał do skrzynki, spodziewając się co tam ujrzy. Niegdyś pełna skrzynka reduktorów ciepła, teraz świeciła pustkami. Na dodatek kilka sztuk broni było w tragicznym stanie, a na kolonii nie mieli ani sprzętu ani materiałów, które mogłyby to naprawić.

- Nie wygląda to dobrze, Mark – rzekła murzynka grubym, niskim głosem. Mężczyzna przeczesał palcami swoje krótkie włosy, jakby liczył, że wpadną mu do rąk dodatkowe pochłaniacze ciepła.

- Wiem, widzę. W razie czego przerzucimy się na broń chłodzoną automatycznie. Nie wiem tylko ile chłodnice wytrzymają w tak zmiennych warunkach. – Spojrzał na górujące słońce. Spiralne ramiona obracały się powoli dookoła jego tarczy.

- Dobra – rzekł po chwili, twardszym tonem – Gan, weź roboty i zajmij się uprzątnięciem okolicy z tego ścierwa. Siergiej, sprawdź jak się mają nasze tarcze solarne, nie chcę powtórki z zeszłego miesiąca. Sanchez... - urwał, zastanawiając się jakie zadanie przydzielić latynosowi.

- Weź Mako, zrób zwiad. Tych potworów było kurewsko dużo, coś musiało się w okolicy wydarzyć. I żadnego turnieju skoków na wydmach, zrozumiano? - dodał, widząc rozanieloną minę meksykanina, porozumiewawczo mrugającego do Ganne.

Przytaknęli szybko, bez zbędnych formalności i rozeszli się do swoich zadań. Mark skierował się do posterunku, taszcząc skrzynkę z zaopatrzeniem. Kondycji oraz muskulatury mógłby pozazdrościć mu niejeden mężczyzna, choć czuł, że męczy się coraz szybciej. Jeszcze kilka lat temu starcie z dziką zwierzyną byłoby dla niego zaledwie rozgrzewką, dzisiaj już traktował to jako niemałe wyzwanie. Wszedł do chłodnego, surowo urządzonego wnętrza budynku. Pod metalową ścianą stał stolik, obok paczki papierosów leżało tam kilka komiksów Sancheza. Z kubków parowała ledwie napoczęta kawa. W kącie, obok niemalże pustej zbrojowni stał paskudny kaktus z kilkoma pulsującymi bąblami. Ganne upierała się, żeby go tutaj umieścić. Twierdziła, że nadaje on posterunkowi „trochę uroku". Cabro wolałby już dzikiego chomika ninja, nie odważył się jednak oponować – była marine słynęła z bardzo twardej pięści lądującej na bardzo miękkim miejscu.

Przebrał się w toalecie w mundur, z troską w oczach odwiesił kombinezon. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest on oczkiem w głowie Marka. Sam go zaprojektował, na wzór bojowych skafandrów oddziałów SWAT. Lekki i elastyczny a przy tym wytrzymały, był według żołnierza idealnym strojem na każdą bitwę.

Podszedł do interkomu, przełączył głośniki by nadawać na całą kolonię, choć równie dobrze mógł wyjść i zacząć krzyczeć – każdy mieszkaniec by usłyszał. Przymierze uparło się by nie oszczędzać na sprzęcie zawartym w protokołach jako obowiązkowy. Przysunął wąskie usta do mikrofonu.

- Uwaga, mieszkańcy Granicy! Atak... - urwał na sekundę, zdając sobie sprawę, że od czterech miesięcy powtarza słowo „potworów". Przypomniał sobie skargi rodziców, żeby nie używać tego słowa, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o przestraszone dzieci. Przed oczami ujrzał paszczę najeżoną kłami długości kciuka.

- Atak paszczaków został powstrzymany – kontynuował - Jest już bezpiecznie. Wróćcie na swoje stanowiska robocze i kontynuujcie pracę.

Pozwolił sobie usiąść, fioletowe oczy skierował za szybę, na panoramę gigantycznego pasma górskiego. Z tej perspektywy – widząc tylko pustynię gdzieniegdzie poprzecinaną skromnymi pasmami zieleni – ośnieżone szczyty wydawały się tylko złudzeniem. Niespodziewanie czerwona kontrolka zaświeciła się, informując go o wiadomości wysłanej priorytetowym kanałem. Odebrał ją natychmiast, zaniepokojony, skrzywił się słysząc nieprzyjemne trzaski dobiegające z głośnika – ledwie zdołał zrozumieć pojedyncze słowa.

- ...olonia Argo IV... bat...nie! – Trzask, odgłosy strzałów - ...epard! - Krzyki, jakiś ryk, prawdopodobnie syntetyczny – Żniw... - Wybuch, kontrolka zgasła. Mark rozkazał WI oczyścić wiadomość ze zbędnego szumu, nadal jednak była niezrozumiała. Mógł się tylko domyślać, że coś stało się z Argo IV.

Spojrzał na niebo, czując narastającą niepewność.

Ajos poczuł przemożną chęć znalezienia się z powrotem na szaroburej, skalistej powierzchni księżyca. Najlepiej tuż koło promu, mając przed sobą tyłek Ral. Quarianka powoli sięgnęła do swojej wiekowej strzelby, postać przed nimi nie wykonała jednak żadnego ruchu.

- Co robimy? - szepnął drell, szykując swoje moce biotyczne.

- Nie mam pojęcia – jego przyjaciółka ostrożnie zrobiła krok. Potem następny. I kolejny. Drell dreptał za nią, podenerwowany. Nie ośmielili się skierować latarek na przybysza a jednak widzieli jego kontury dość wyraźnie. Dopiero teraz zdali sobie sprawę, że postać świeci. Kiedy znaleźli się zaledwie półtora metra od postaci, Ral zdobyła się na odwagę i dźgnęła nieznajomego czubkiem palca. Był twardy jak kamień oraz równie zimny.

- To posąg – stwierdził ze zdziwieniem drell, świecąc omni-kluczem na rzeźbę. Nie przedstawiała żadnej ze znanych mu ras. Podłużna, trójkątna głowa kończyła się spływającymi do pasa cienkimi pasemkami. Na wypukłym czole znajdowały się różki, pozbawione brwi oraz rzęs oczy wpatrywały się w pustkę z nienawiścią. W miejscu nosa i ust znajdował się otwór otoczony przez cztery, ostro zakończone szypułki, które musiały służyć do otwierania tej dziwacznej „buzi". Kolejną niezwykłą cechą przedstawionej postaci była bardzo szeroka szczęka, zakończona po bokach rogami.

- Chyba jakiś wojownik – rzekła Ral, oświetlając cały monument. Przyjrzała się włóczni trzymanej w wielkich, trójpalczastych łapach.

- Bardziej drapieżnik albo łowca. – Drell podziwiał smukłą a jednocześnie nadzwyczaj muskularną budowę przedstawiciela nieznanej rasy. Na barku wyrzeźbione zostało jakieś urządzenie – być może coś charakterystycznego dla danej osoby – przypominające miniaturową wyrzutnię rakiet.

- Przed chwilą go tutaj nie było. – Quarianka rozejrzała się podejrzliwie po kątach, jakby szukając dowcipnisia odpowiedzialnego za ten kawał. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na dłużej na antenie zwisającej z sufitu. Końcówka błyskała niewyraźnie, co wyjaśniało świecenie posągu w ciemnościach – zwyczajnie odbijał światło z anteny.

- Taa. – Drell nie przejął się tym faktem, grzebiąc w omni-kluczu – On wydaje jakieś dźwięki. – Na jego twarzy pojawiło się dziecięce podekscytowanie.

- Skąd wiesz? Ja nic nie słyszę. – Quarianka sprawdziła audio w swoim hełmie, zaniepokojona.

- Ty nie możesz. Ale ja czuję. – Przez chwilę wpisywał coś na urządzeniu.

- Nadaje poniżej skali. Infradźwięki, ech. – Przycisnął palce do skroni, grymas wykrzywił jego usta. – To wyjaśnia ból głowy. Już przestawiam na naszą częstotliwość.

Ral skinęła głową. Zajęła się badaniem posągu, chcąc znaleźć źródło sygnałów. Nagle powietrze rozdarł przeciągły, niski ryk, kiedy Ajosowi udało się przepuścić dźwięki z posągu przez filtry.

- Wyłącz to! - krzyknęła quarianka, przyciskając ręce do urządzeń dźwiękowych w jej hełmie.

- Próbuję! - Drell zacisnął zęby, jego szybkie palce skakały po ekranie omni-klucza. Na nic. Przez dziesięć minut zmagali się z upiornym krzykiem, powaleni na kolana, zaciskając zęby i pięści do bólu, bijąc nimi na skraju szaleństwa w ziemię.

Błoga cisza zapadła niespodziewanie, kiedy wydawało się, że ryk rozsadzi ich głowy. Leżeli przez chwilę na zimnej posadzce, oddychając głęboko. Drell podniósł się z trudem, wciąż oszołomiony, ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę przyjaciółki. Zawroty głowy utrudniały mu orientację, kilka razy prawie zwymiotował. Zdołał jednak podnieść Ral. Beknęła głośno.

- Zwymiotowałam do własnego hełmu – przyznała się, bełkocząc słabym głosem. Ajos poczuł smród bijący z jej twarzy.

- Bywa. Umyjesz się na statku – próbował ją pocieszyć – A teraz chodź. Mam dość tego... - urwał, widząc jak pierś posągu otwiera się, niewielka tacka z czarnym pudełeczkiem wysunęła się bezgłośnie. Ral skinęła głową.

- Bierz to i chodźmy.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, drell chwycił tajemnicze urządzenie i zapakował do torby. W głowie już liczył kredyty, które mógł na tym zarobić.

Z radością powitali szaroburą, skalistą powierzchnię księżyca. Słońce zmieniło swoje położenie na niebie co wiązało się z gwałtownym wzrostem temperatury. Quarianka klęła pod nosem. Gorąco sprawiło, że wymiociny w jej hełmie śmierdziały dwa razy gorzej.

- Nie masz jakiegoś filtra do rzygów czy coś? - zapytał drell, pomagając jej wejść na statek.

- Nie trafiłam – bąknęła cicho, siadając za sterami. Oznaczyła miejsca na mapie, wpisując kilka dodatkowych wskazówek w dziennik pokładowy.

- Nie mów, że nie chciałbyś tutaj wrócić z ekipą – powiedziała, widząc jak jej się przygląda.

- Dopiero jak będziemy bogaci. – Uśmiechnął się, złote tęczówki rozbłysły zadowoleniem kiedy klepnął torbę ze znaleziskami. Usiadł obok niej, obserwując pogodnie widniejącą na niebie planetę. W przeciwieństwie do Ral, nie wydawał się ani trochę zmęczony mimo tego, co niedawno przeżyli.

- Na Argo IV? - spytała quarianka zdawkowo.

- Tak. Pójdziemy do Neesy, ona nam to wyceni.

- Jeśli ta suka będzie cię znów podrywać...

- Nie będzie. Ty pójdziesz.

Zamilkła, nie bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Kilka minut później mknęli już przez gorącą atmosferę księżyca Jarus.

Część 2

_„Nigdy nie chciałem być dowódcą" - Matt Baker, Brothers in Arms:Road to Hill 30_

Niewielka słuchawka przeleciała ze świstem przez całą długość gabinetu i zakończyła żywot na ścianie, roztrzaskując się na części. Ganne spojrzała na Marka, rozdrażnionego brakiem jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi ze strony Przymierza oraz zaatakowanej kolonii.

- Uspokój się – burknęła, podlewając swojego paskudnego kaktusa. Dowódca zignorował ją, wziął nową słuchawkę.

- Halo? Argo IV? - Od trzech godzin odpowiadała mu cisza. Kolejny raz przełączył kanał, odczekał kilka sekund aż nawiąże połączenie z kom-boją.

- Tutaj Mark Cabro, dowódca ochrony na kolonii Granica, gromada Sfera, układ Wstęga – nasłuchiwał, lecz głośny szum po drugiej stronie tylko go upewnił, że jest zagłuszany.

- Kurwa – zaklął. Rąbnął pięścią w blat maszynerii. Przysunął znów mikrofon, powtarzając komunikat. Nie doczekawszy się reakcji zwrócił się do czarnoskórej, byłej marine.

- Czy Siergiej zdołał wzmocnić sygnał? - Sprawdziła na ekranie konsoli.

- Taa, nadajemy całkiem mocno. Mark, może pora przekazać to osadnikom? To mogą być batarianie.

- O takiej sile zakłócenia? - prychnął żołnierz, klikając wściekle na aero-żelowej klawiaturze.

- Nie mogę się nawet skontaktować z portem! Portem, który jest na tej pustyni! - Wskazał palcem piaszczystą połać terenu ciągnącą się aż po horyzont. Przejściowy dok był po drugiej stronie, miał tam stać jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy do czasu aż Przymierze przekaże fundusze na budowę stacji orbitalnej. Cabro zawsze się zastanawiał czemu nie zbudowano go bliżej kolonii a w odpowiedzi słyszał tylko „stosowne warunki budowy".

- Więc co? Gethy? Zbieracze? - zapytała Gan. Jej głos był spokojny, lecz ciało zdradzało napięcie. Przeżyli już na tej kolonii kilka ataków i żaden nie był w stanie zagłuszyć ich na tyle mocno, żeby nie mogli wezwać wsparcia z portu.

- Zbieraczami podobno zajął się Shepard – Mark przypomniał sobie wiadomości jakie usłyszał od ostatnich handlarzy, jacy zawitali na Granicę. Młoda, gadatliwa dziewczyna opowiedziała wszystkim o wydarzeniach z różnych części Galaktyki. Część z nich pewnie zmyśliła, nikt nie dał wiary, że komandor zmartwychwstał, jednak potwierdziła wiele plotek, które słyszeli w tamtych czasie. Przypominała mu pewną azjatycką reporterkę spotkaną lata temu na Cytadeli. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jej imienia.

- A gethy? - upierała się marine. Cabro pokręcił głową, przetarł fioletowe oczy.

- Nie wiem – mruknął znużony – Ale wątpię, jesteśmy daleko od Mgławicy Perseusza – dodał szybko.

Rozczarowany, zrezygnował z dalszych prób komunikacji i wziął się za czyszczenie kombinezonu. Niedługo potem wpadł Sanchez, zdając raport z patrolu. Na wieść o odcięciu zareagował w typowy dla siebie sposób – spochmurniał, zgarbił się i wyszedł szybko. Wiedzieli, że najbliższych kilka godzin spędzi ze snajperką na szczycie wieży, przeglądając stare numery Fornaxa oraz wypatrując jakichkolwiek znaków zagrożenia na niebie czy ziemi. Ostatnie godziny pracy spędzili głównie na odbieraniu raportów o stanie Granicy od Siergieja, jedzeniu kanapek od Lily i nerwowym zerkaniu na niebo. Sanchez co jakiś czas schodził na dół by przekazać, że okolica jest bezpieczna.

Kiedy ostatnie ze spiralnych ramion słońca zniknęło za horyzontem, na posterunku zjawił się Siergiej, by przejąć wartę za Marka.

- Nadal nic? - zapytał, nie okazując wielkiego optymizmu. Dowódca pokręcił tylko głową. Nie cierpiał tego stanu oczekiwania i związanej z tym niepewności. Wolała od razu rozstrzygnąć walkę. Teraz, co chwila nerwowo zerkając w niebo, czuł się jak zając kicający na środku polany w trakcie polowania. Ganna usiadła przy konsoli komunikacyjnej, próbując się połączyć Przymierzem.

- Dajcie znać jakby ktoś się odezwał. Bądźcie w pogotowiu. Siergiej, obudź Sancheza, niech wyśpi się w d... Albo, wiesz co? Zostaw go tam. – Rosjanin pozwolił sobie na rozbawiony uśmiech, uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

Cabro opuścił posterunek, czując jak niepewność buzuje w jego brzuchu i podkopuje jego opanowanie. W całej kolonii pozapalane były już latarnie, cień jego postawnej sylwetki zniknął wśród setek innych. Zerknął jeszcze na niebo – tarcze solarne znikały jedna po drugiej, uwalniając nagromadzoną energię.

Ruszył do domu, wstrząsnął ramionami jakby chciał zrzucić z siebie wydarzenia minionego dnia. Zmęczenie przylepiło się jednak do niego niczym brud, lepki i nieprzyjemny. Po kilku krokach zdał sobie sprawę, że oddycha pełną buzią – wściekle gorący piasek parował o tej porze, utrudniając oddychanie. Zwolnił tempo.

- Starzejesz się, Cabro. – Pasemka siwizny na włosach błyskały jasno w bladym świetle latarni. Mijając szklarnie zawahał się, spojrzał w kierunku niewielkiego, piętrowego domku. W końcu skierował swe kroki do drzwi, zadzwonił. Otworzyła mu dziewczyna w piżamie, obcięta „po chłopięcemu, na krótko. Wielkie, szare oczy powędrowały w górę, szukając twarzy giganta.

- Ooo, Mark! - zawołała mała, uradowana gościem. Ten uśmiechnął się, podrzucił małą do góry i posadził na barku, wchodząc do środka.

- Cześć, Julia. Jest mama?

- Jest – dziewczynka schyliła się, unikając framugi - Słyszałam, że znowu przegoniłeś małpo-stwory!

- Kogo? - żołnierz przez chwilę kojarzył fakty – O, tak! Paszczaki! Tak, przegoniłem.

- Znów próbowały nam ukraść słodycze! - Mała zrobiła oburzoną minę zaciskając piąstki.

- Dokładnie! - ściągnął dziewczynkę i postawił na ziemię – A teraz do łóżka albo jakiś małpo-stwór zabierze ci ciasteczka!

- Ale ja nie chcę... - Bąknęła Julia, patrząc błagalnym wzrokiem gdzieś na bok. Mark powędrował oczami za jej spojrzeniem. Lily opierała się o blat stołu, wesołe ogniki błyskały w zielonych tęczówkach.

- Mark...? - spytała znacząco. Mężczyzna westchnął, wzruszył ramionami, poddając się.

- Jak pójdziesz grzecznie spać to zabiorę was za tydzień na Oazę. – obiecał. Mała podskoczyła w miejscu, powiedziała „dobranoc" i zniknęła w sypialni. Po kilku sekundach usłyszeli odgłos odpalanej gry, znak, że Julia wcale nie zamierzała iść spać.

- To było nie fair – stwierdził, patrząc z wyrzutem na Lily. Ta poprawiła bujne włosy, uśmiechnęła się.

- Obiecałam jej, że pojedziemy nad Oazę na jej dziewiąte urodziny. A ty mi w tym pomożesz – stwierdziła z pewnością w głosie. Mark odwzajemnił uśmiech, szybko jednak spochmurniał przypomniawszy sobie cel w jakim tu przyszedł. Nie uszło to jej uwadze.

- Coś się stało? - zapytała z troską w oczach, wesołe ogniki zniknęły, przez co zielone tęczówki przygasły lekko. Odkąd pamiętał, Lily zawsze wyrażała najwięcej poprzez oczy. Przez moment zastanawiał się co jej powiedzieć.

- Coś nas zagłusza. Jesteśmy odcięci, nie możemy się skontaktować z Przymierzem – umyślnie nie wspomniał jej, że nie mogą również połączyć się z portem na tej samej planecie.

- Spodziewasz się ataku? - zapytała ze strachem. Nie odpowiedział od razu. Podszedł do niej, położył twardą, szorstką dłoń na delikatnym ramieniu.

- Gdyby coś się zaczęło dziać bierz Julię i biegnij od razu na posterunek. Są tam Ganna i Siergiej, ochronią was. Spakuj ważne rzeczy, bądź gotowa.

- Czemu nie powiedziałeś wszystkim? - Cabro zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi, skrzywił się przypominając sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego ataku.

- Bo Poiret i Noriarty znów spróbowaliby ewakuować kolonię na własną rękę, podważając moje dowództwo. Nie mam czasu na takie spory, nie chcę też stracić kolejnych ludzi przez tych kretynów – odpowiedział twardo, podnosząc głos wyżej niż by chciał. Lily skinęła głową, że rozumie nadal jednak miał wrażenie, że ją uraził.

- Przepraszam – rzekł cicho.

- W porządku, masz rację – odpowiedziała – Dziękuję, Mark.

- Gdyby atak był pewny, powiedziałbym wszystkim – zapewnił ją – Lecz teraz... Zaryzykowałbym tak czy inaczej. Musiałem podjąć decyzję.

- Wiem – uśmiechnęła się smutno – Pamiętam co powiedziałeś po batarianach. „Będę was chronił..."

- … za wszelką cenę – dokończył, powoli kierując się do wyjścia.

Miał wrażenie, że na sercu ciążą mu głazy.

*** Kilka godzin później***

Ze snu wyrwało go ostre uderzenie w głowę.

- Au, kurwa! - syknął całkiem przytomny, łapiąc się za pulsujące bólem miejsce na potylicy.

- Mark, wstawaj! Radary coś mają – usłyszał głos Siergieja. Chudy, wiecznie blady Rosjanin o podłużnej twarzy stał nad jego łóżkiem. W świetle sześciu malutkich księżyców wyglądał bardziej jak upiór niż człowiek. Był w stroju bojowym, na magnetycznych stabilizatorach wisiał karabin „Jaskółka". Cabro poczuł nieprzyjemnie ssanie w żołądku. Pozbierał się z łóżka, ubrał w swój kombinezon SWAT w kilka sekund. Odebrał od Siergieja karabin oraz strzelbę, w biegu przymocowując je do stabilizatorów.

- Przygotowaliśmy broń z systemem chłodniczym. Nie pociągnie długo, ale to wszystko jeśli wyczerpią nam się reduktory ciepła – zameldował chudzielec, kiedy przechodzili obok domu Toma.

- Co wskazują radary?

- Coś... olbrzymiego. Wielkości krążownika – Mark zatrzymał się. To nie mógł być krążownik, nie na tak małą kolonię.

- To transportowiec – rzekł, przyśpieszając kroku. Zaspane mięśnie protestowały boleśnie, zignorował to. Przez kilka sekund zastanawiał się co robić. Włożył słuchawkę do ucha, ustawił częstotliwość swoim omni-kluczem, skontaktował się z Ganną. Nawet przy tak małej odległości zakłócenie powodowało przerwy sygnału.

- Ganna, obudź kolonię, niech wszyscy zbiorą się przy łazikach. Niech Sanchez biegnie do Mako i podjedzie na główny plac.

- Zrozumiano. – Głos byłej marine przebił się przez szum połączenia.

- Siergiej – zwrócił się do Rosjanina – biegnij do łazików, odpal je. Mają być na chodzie.

- Tak jest! - Blady jak zjawa inżynier odmaszerował, po chwili zniknął pomiędzy domami, kierując się w stronę namiotów z pojazdami.

Dotarł do posterunku w momencie, gdy czarnoskóra strażniczka przemawiała przez interkom. Jej głos potoczył się echem po pustyni.

- Uwaga, to nie są ćwiczenia. Ogłaszam ewakuację kolonii. Wszyscy mają się niezwłocznie udać do namiotu z łazikami! - powtórzyła trzy razy. Sanchez zbiegł ze schodów, popędził do Mako, końcówki jego wąsów podskakiwały nerwowo.

- Ile mamy czasu? - zapytał. Radar pikał cicho, alarmując o obecności intruzów.

- Jakieś dziesięć minut – odpowiedziała Ganna, chwytając mobilny arsenał. Mark zauważył, że był wyładowany bronią – kilkoma karabinami, pistoletami, strzelbami i ciężką wyrzutnią rakiet, mimo to murzynka nie wyglądała jakby podniesienie go sprawiało jej trudność.

- Biegnij do łazików, daj broń przeszkolonym. Standardowo: dwóch do eskorty każdego.

- Co z tymi, którzy nie pojadą pierwszą turą do Oazy? - zapytała już na wyjściu. Cabro posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie.

- Będziemy musieli wytrzymać - była marine pobiegła wypełniać rozkazy. Mark dosiadł do konsoli, kilkanaście sekund zajęło mu składanie wiadomości do Przymierza. Posłał ją starym sposobem, zaszyfrowaną wiadomością na kom-bojach. Wiedział, że przebije się przez zagłuszenia, zajmie to jednak kilka dni zanim dotrze do najbliższej wojskowej placówki.

Do posterunku niespodziewanie wpadła Lily z burzą ciemnych włosów na głowie. U boku miała Julię, mała patrzyła ze strachem na Marka co tylko podsyciło jego zdenerwowanie.

- Idźcie do łazików. Przekaż Ganne, żeby was gdzieś wsadziła – kobieta spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oczach.

- Będę się na siebie uważał – uprzedził jej słowa, posyłając jej fałszywy uśmiech. Nie dała się oszukać.

- Obiecaj, że wrócisz.

Zawahał się, spochmurniał.

- Obiecuję – rzekł z trudem.

***Siedem minut później***

Dowódca straży przykucnął za ustawioną na głównym placu zasłoną, na którą składały się wypełnione złomem skrzynki oraz metalowe płyty. Obok niego warczało cicho Mako z Sanchezem w środku, lufa poruszała się celując w rozgwieżdżone niebo w oczekiwaniu na wroga. Na metalowych bokach czołgu stał Siergiej oraz Ganna, oboje uzbrojeni i gotowi. Oprócz nich na głównym placu Granicy zebrało się dziesięciu mężczyzn, którzy kiedyś odbyli służbę z bronią. Mark spojrzał na wydmy za kolonią – łaziki wiozące pierwszą turę osadników już zniknęły wśród piaszczystych wzgórz.

Cabro oddychał głęboko, znajome uczucie wypełniło jego ciało kiedy szykował się do bitwy. I mimo że liczył się ze stratą ludzi to wiedział, że śmierć każdego z nich będzie dla niego ciężka. Znał wszystkich w tej kolonii, zżył się z tymi ludźmi. Po Torfanie byli jego odkupieniem, nadzieją na pogodzenie się z losem. Dlatego przysiągł ich bronić.

A jednocześnie nienawidził być dowódcą.

- Jest – powiedziała czarnoskóra marine spokojnym głosem. Mark spojrzał na dziwny kształt zasłaniający sporą część nieba. Był gigantyczny. Statek opadł jakieś pięćset metrów od kolonii, za jedną z wydm. Ziemia zatrzęsła się lekko.

Ogłuszający, syntetyczny ryk obwieścił początek bitwy.

Część 3

_„Jak wielu jeszcze stracę, zanim to się skończy?" - Shepard_

Niezliczone walki jakie stoczył Mark nauczyły go wielu rzeczy. Jedną z nich było to, że każda bitwa ma dwa rodzaje ciszy. Taką w której ostatni wystrzał jest jak wykrzyknik podsumowujący wszystko, co się wydarzyło a ocaleli powoli godzili się z rzeczywistością.

Drugą z nich była ta w której słuchał teraz, przycupnięty za prowizoryczną osłoną z karabinem przy piersi, oddychając głęboko i czekając na burzę. Cisza świdrowała jego uszy, drwiła z jego strachu niczym stara znajoma.

Ale burza w końcu nadeszła a wraz z nią grzmoty i błyskawice. W ciemności rozbłysło czerwone światło, gwałtownie wypluwając z siebie wiązkę lasera wycelowaną w dom obok nich. Wybuch targnął wszystkimi na placu, przewrócił niektórych obrońców małej kolonii. Odłamki metalu wyleciały w powietrze ciągnąc za sobą strumyki ognia. Wyglądały jak komety.

Cabro domyślał się, że była to prezentacja siły – cokolwiek do nich strzelało nie mogło aż tak spudłować.

- Spokojnie, kurwa! - ryknął, przywracając porządek wśród swoich ludzi. Kilku z nich widząc jego miażdżące spojrzenie przestało się cofać i wróciło na pozycję.

- Musimy utrzymać pozycję dopóki... - urwał, czując dziwny nacisk w umyśle. Skronie na ułamek sekundy eksplodowały bólem gdy syntetyczny, ciężki głos wbił się w jego jaźń.

- Poddajcie się a zostaniecie oszczędzeni – Mark sapnął oszołomiony, kiedy obecność zniknęła. Nie był pewien czy to, co słyszał rozbrzmiewało tylko w jego głowie czy też normalnie w przestrzeni. Rozejrzał się, wszyscy inni mieli podobne miny.

- Hej! Poiret! - wysoki, łysy mężczyzna o cienkim wąsiku zwrócił na Marka swe oczy.

- Czego?

- Czy wszystkie kobiety i dzieci się ewakuowały?

- Większość! Zostało tylko kilka kobiet!

- Niech ruszają pieszo! Natychmiast! Biegnij! - Mężczyźnie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Ruszył szybko w stronę namiotów gdzie zebrali się pozostali mieszkańcy kolonii, oczekując na powrót łazików.

Stary żołnierz dostrzegł kątem oka poruszenie między budynkami, po drugiej stronie głównego placu. Wycelował karabin w tamą stronę, palec powędrował na spust. Za sobą usłyszał dźwięki odbezpieczanej broni, pozostali poszli za jego przykładem celując w szczelinę pomiędzy sklepem odzieżowym a domem Carla. Przez moment myśleli, że to człowiek, jeden z kolonistów który dziwnym trafem zaspał na ewakuację.

A potem stwór wszedł w krąg światła. Mark skrzywił się mimo woli. Monstrum przypominało człowieka z którego ktoś wyssał wszelką wilgoć i zastąpił ją cybernetyką. Pod szarą, suchą skórą wiły się niczym węże przewody z nanorobotami. Te same kable wydostawały się z miejsca, gdzie niegdyś były usta, wystawały z klatki piersiowej parodiując żebra. Stwór ryknął słabo jakby się krztusił.

_- _Co to jest? - syknęła Gan. Cabro wzruszył tylko ramionami, przesunął celownik i strzelił. ostry niczym trzask młota dźwięk na ułamek sekundy wypełnił mu uszy. Potwór padł na ziemię z chrapliwym wizgiem, smolista, czarna krew pokryła piasek fantazyjnymi wzorkami.

- To wszystko? - zdziwił się Siergiej, przeczesując wzrokiem teren w poszukiwaniu wroga.

Odpowiedź dostał kilka sekund później.

W chwili gdy zalała ich prawdziwa horda stworzeń, które Mark nazwał w myślach „zombie", zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mają wielkich szans w tej bitwie. Nie, jeśli gigant na pustyni znów zacznie strzelać laserem.

Maszyna jednak była obojętna na rozgrywającą się w kolonii bitwę o przetrwanie. Cabro zabił już blisko setkę stworów, karabin zaczął ciążyć mu w dłoniach, ramiona reagowały coraz wolniej. Nie potrafił stwierdzić ile walczyli – może piętnaście minut, może godzinę. W takich chwilach doceniał niezawodne oko oraz szybkość Sancheza, który pruł z czołgu trzymając zombie na dystans. Przeciwników jednak nie ubywało.

- Mark! - krzyknęła nagle Ganna, zeskakując z Mako i wskazując coś za plecami swego dowódcy. Ten odwrócił się, zdołał tylko spojrzeć na mknącą ku jego głowie, naostrzoną pazurami łapę stwora. Był pewien, że w czasach swej służby zdołałby jeszcze odskoczyć oraz zabić to plugastwo. Wiek jednak pozbawił go refleksu i szybkości. Uderzenie powaliło go na ziemię, poczuł przeszywający ból rozrywanej na policzku skóry. Rozpaczliwie zacisnął palce na karabinie starając się nie wypuścić go z rąk. Usta wypełnił mu metaliczny smak krwi. Przez oszołomienie zdołał usłyszeć tylko usłyszeć huk strzelby.

Gdy otworzył oczy ujrzał przed sobą odstrzelony łeb napastnika. Pod szarą skórą wciąż pulsowały wąskie nitki z nanorobotami.

Nanoroboty. Mark zdał sobie sprawę, że to jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Z trudem wstał z ziemi, czując jak wszystkie pasma siwizny na jego zaroście oraz włosach rumienią się ze wstydu. Ganna pomogła mu się podnieść.

- W porządku? - krzyknęła, zabijając kolejnych zombie.

- Ta – odpowiedział, ścierając wierzchem dłoni krew z policzka. Rozcięcie pulsowało bólem, piekło nieznośnie. Spojrzał z rozpaczą na wydmy, gdzie niknęli ostatni uciekający koloniści. Skinął do siebie głową, podejmując decyzję.

Nie było innego wyjścia.

- Wycofujcie się! Żółw dookoła Mako! Jeśli mamy szczęście łaziki już widzą pieszych! - wyrzucił z siebie jednych tchem. Kobieta zerknęła na niego.

- A ty? - Dowódca zawahał się, obliczył coś szybko.

- Dajcie mi trzy minuty. Przy wydmie, za hangarem! - Podniósł karabin, rzucił okiem na pole bitwy. Wrogowie byli zbyt blisko by mogli dłużej utrzymywać pozycję.

- Mark... powodzenia – Ganna odbiegła by wydawać rozkazy. Cabro udał się w przeciwnym kierunku, w stronę kondensatorów tarczy solarnych.

Kiedy Biuro Kolonialne Przymierza powierzało mu dowództwo nad tą kolonią Mark zdawał sobie sprawę z jej ciężkiego położenia. Bliskość systemów Terminusa oraz batarian były problemem, system jednak obfitował w minerały a „Granica" wraz z kilkoma innymi ośrodkami miały być zarodkiem cywilizacyjnym w tym rejonie. Jednak Przymierze nie lubi dzielić się swoją technologią, niezależnie jak stara lub powszechna by była. Laboratoria militarne opracowały plan bomb nanitowych, które rozmieściły w kilku kluczowych punktach obrony. Dostęp do nich oraz wiedzę o bombie miał tylko główny strażnik kolonii. Cabro miał obowiązek zdetonować bombę i uratować tylu ilu się da.

Teraz, biegnąc w stronę drzwi magnetycznych wiedział, że to jedyne wyjście by uciec, przetrwać. A mimo to targały nim wątpliwości. Otworzył drzwi, szum pracujących przekaźników energetycznych wypełnił mu uszy, odciął od zgiełku bitwy. Przebiegł przez korytarz, wklepał kolejny kod i przyłożył dłoń do próbnika DNA. Kontrolka zapaliła się na zielono. Nie przejmując się drabinką, wskoczył do szybu. Wylądował twardo, jęknął kiedy w stopa zareagowała bólem na zdarzenie z podłożem.

Przed sobą ujrzał bombę. Nieaktywny, lśniący panel niemal zachęcał do jej odpalenia, stara, metalowa klawiatura numeryczna pozostawała wyglądała tak samo jak w dniu kiedy umieszczono tutaj ładunek. Pięć długich ramion z uśpionymi nanitami umieszczonych było na ścianach. Małe robociki w fosforyzującym żelu przypomniały gigantyczny rój pszczół. W każdym z nich umieszczony był mikroskopijny ładunek atomowy.

Mark zdjął pokrywę, aktywował system. Dziesięć metrów nad jego głową otworzył się niewielki właz, ramiona z nanorobotami skierowały się do czegoś na kształt lejka, który miał wyrzucić miliony mini-ładunków w powietrze. Cabro sapnął, czując dziwny ucisk na sercu. Przez krótką chwilę zapragnął być po prostu tępa maszyną, nieczułą, bez sumienia.

Wklepał kod, skaner linii papilarnych zaakceptował jego autoryzację. Ustawił promień na pięćset metrów, licznik wskazywał trzy minuty. Przyłożył dłoń do niebieskiego przycisku. Wcisnął go powoli, mając nadzieję, że lada chwila wybudzi się z tego koszmaru. Krew z policzka spływała na ramię i ściekała dalej na podłogę.

Ciche piknięcie obwieściło światu, że nastąpi wybuch.

Cudem uniknął zdarzenia z zombie. Uderzył stwora kolbą, powalając go na ziemię, przytrzymał nogą i strzelił w naładowany cybernetyką łeb. W oddali usłyszał znajomy, syntetyczny ryk. Mark z przerażeniem obserwował jak gigant podnosi się z piaszczystej ziemi, jego kontury rozrosły się nagle przysłaniając spory fragment nieba.

- Jakim cudem to jest tak wielkie? - szepnął do siebie, cofając się o kilka kroków. Czerwone oko rozbłysło złowrogo, wiązka lasera pomknęła w okolice miejsca gdzie ukryta była bomba. Żołnierz uskoczył, padł płasko za stertę nawozu wdychając smród zgnilizny i odchodów. Grzmot, oślepiający jęzor ognia wystrzelił w niebo. Cabro przeturlał między grzędami pomidorów unikając fragmentu dachu, który przepołowiłby go na pół. Nie tracąc czasu poderwał się na nogi i kontynuował bieg. Grunt drżał pod jego stopami kiedy wielka maszyna kroczyła w stronę kolonii, wypluwając z siebie wiązki lasera. Seria eksplozji po jednym ze strzałów cisnęła dowódcą straży o ścianę. Mimo szumu w głowie i braku tchu zdołał wstać, biec dalej, szybciej. Miał wrażenie, że stawy trzeszczą wspominając kondycję młodości, płuca zdawały się podchodzić coraz bliżej gardła. Poczuł mdłości.

Minął ostatni zakręt dzieląc go od punktu zbiórki, przeskoczył nad płotkiem. Potknął się, zatoczył jak pijany, przypadkowo przegryzł wargę. W ustach ponownie poczuł metaliczny smak krwi, piasek zazgrzytał między zębami. Gdzieś z boku mignął mu czerwony promień, rozrywający ziemię oraz budynki. Monstrum było coraz bliżej. Ktoś chwycił go za ramię, podciągnął ostatnie dziesięć metrów do miejsca, gdzie zebrali się obrońcy.

- Siergiej, Ganna, Sanchez i ja wejdziemy do Mako! Sprawdzimy czy łaziki już dotarły - wychrypiał ciężko dowódca, starając się nie zwymiotować. Blady chudzielec, który przyciągnął go tutaj wykrzyczał rozkazy.

- Sprawdzimy czy łaziki dotarły już z powrotem i wrócimy po was! Utrzymajcie pozycje jeszcze chwilę! - Dziesięciu mężczyzn, których zgłosiło się do obrony Granicy wysunęło się trochę naprzód, odpierając zalewającą ich hordę zombie.

- Pośpieszcie się! - krzyknął ktoś. Mark rozpoznał ten głos. To był Alex, zajmował się uprawą organicznych owoców. Miał żonę i dzieci. Większość z nich je miała. Ktoś jednak musiał zatrzymać te potwory w strefie wybuchu. Nie mógł pozwolić, by pobiegły za łazikami, zaatakowały ponownie, tym razem na środku pustyni, kiedy będą najbardziej odsłonięci. Jednocześnie Mark potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie razem z nim chronił wszystkich mieszkańców Granicy, a czterech wyszkolonych żołnierzy nadaje się do tego lepiej, niż dziesięciu amatorów z bronią.

Chłodna kalkulacja, której tak bardzo nienawidził. Żałował, że nie urodził się niepoprawnym idealistą.

Cabro zapakował się do wnętrza czołgu razem z innymi strażnikami. Sanchez ruszył gdy tylko zamknęli za sobą właz.

- Czemu nie zabierzemy pozostałych? - zapytał, wyraźnie zdziwiony.

- Muszą wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę! Musimy się upewnić, że załadowali się do łazików – skłamał Mark. Ganna obdarzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, nic jednak nie powiedziała.

Jeszcze minuta, pomyślał żołnierz z rozpaczą. Czuł się jak kat.

- Są! Już jadą do oazy! - Meksykanin zaczął zawracać.

- Jedź dalej – powiedział twardo jego dowódca, stając obok niego i dobywając pistoletu.

- Co? Przecież oni tam zginą!

- Jedź, kurwa, dalej! To rozkaz! - ryknął były członek SFORA-y. Ganne poderwała się:

- Wiedziałam, że coś tu nie gra! O nie, nie zostawimy ich na śmierć!

- Nie ma wyboru. Muszą – warknął Mark.

- Coś ty, kurwa, narobił?

- Szybciej! - wycelował pistolet w głowę Sancheza. Ten zbladł, przyśpieszył bez słowa. Ganna stała w miejscu patrząc z nienawiścią na swego przełożonego. Sergiej siedział cicho, wodząc po nich oczami. Tylko on wydawał się spokojny.

- Jak możesz zostawić ich na śmierć? - krzyknęła ze złością.

- Muszę. Ktoś musi zatrzymać te potwory tam. Trzeba ocalić kolonię. Za wszelką cenę – Cabro był gotowy wycelować w nią i strzelić, gdyby nagle się na niego rzuciła.

- Więc trzeba było mnie tam zostawić! Nie dziesięciu facetów z rodziną! - ruszyła w jego kierunku, jej ręce przygotowały się do ataku. Żołnierz w ułamku sekundy wycelował w jej twarz zatrzymując ją w pół kroku:

- Nie zmuszaj mnie bym to zrobił, Ganna. Nie ma innej opcji. Widziałaś to monstrum, musimy uciec! - murzynka milczała przez kilka sekund.

- Jesteś tchórzem – prychnęła pogardliwie, siadając. Zamknęła oczy. Mark spojrzał na Siergieja, ten jednak odwrócił wzrok.

W oddali usłyszeli nagle potężny wybuch, gwałtowny blask rozjaśnił niebo.

Wśród eksplozji dało się słyszeć żałosny, syntetyczny jęk.

Część 4

„_Śmierć nie rzuca się na odważnych, staje tylko naprzeciw nich jak zły pies i patrzy oczyma: czy nie zmrużą powieki"- Bolesław Prus_

Interfejs pokładowy oszalał. Co sekundę wypluwał kolejne okna z danymi, informując o zbliżających się atakach z irytującym uporem maszyny. Czerwony promień lasera przemknął tuż nad nimi, rozjaśnił na chwilę kokpit oślepiającym blaskiem, a potem pomknął dalej, niknąc w mrocznej pustce.

- Dwie minuty do skoku w nadświetlną! - oznajmiła Ral podenerwowanym głosem. Velo siedział bezradnie z boku, nie wiedząc co robić. Zacisnął ręce na poręczach fotela, klnąc w duchu na czym Galaktyka stoi.

Układ Syren przywitał ich niezwykłą ciszą komunikacyjną. Próbowali nawiązać komunikację z kolonią, jak to zawsze robili, jednak w odpowiedzi usłyszeli tylko szum eteru. Również kom-boje przepadły jak kamień w wodę, stałe punkty łączności zdawały się nigdy nie istnieć. Ta część Galaktyki równie dobrze mogłaby być martwa.

Wyjaśnienie uderzyło ich w twarz obrazem bitwy na tle płonącej planety. Gigantyczne statki podobne do ryb ekshe, które Velo widywał na Kahje, walczyły z kilkoma niewielkimi fregatami. Była to jedyna flota w tej części Galaktyki, miała na celu odstraszać piratów. Ral na szczęście była bardziej opanowana od drella. Po początkowym szoku natychmiast zawróciła statek, mknąc w stronę krawędzi świetlnej. Do tej pory udawało im się unikać ataku tylko dzięki małym fregatom, które skutecznie odciągały uwagę goniącego ich giganta, utrudniając mu celowanie.

Statkiem szarpnęło mocno, Ral krzyknęła zaskoczona, próbując opanować stery. Szczątki odstrzelonego fragmentu kadłuba pojawiły się nagle przed nimi, wyhamowały i zaczęły dryfować swobodnie w przestrzeni.

- Odstrzelili nam stabilizator skoku! - Quarianka gorączkowo przesuwała kolejne okna informacyjne starając się jednocześnie pilotować. Drell poczuł się beznadziejnie wiedząc, że nie może jej w żaden sposób pomóc.

- To znaczy? - zapytał, ledwie przekrzykując wyjący z wysiłku silnik ich transportowca.

- Skok może się nie udać! - odparła. Jej głos drżał lekko. Statek przebił gęstą chmurę pyłu, kilka niezrozumiałych dla Ajosa wskaźników na ekranie zaczęło migotać, każdy w innym kolorze. Obłęd.

- Już! - Elen pchnęła dźwignię przyśpieszenia, skorygowała lot w ostatniej sekundzie.

W mgnieniu oka przestrzeń za szybą zmieniła się w rozmazany, podłużny kształt przypominający korytarz.

- Udało się – powiedziała Ral słabym głosem, jakby coś jej utkwiło w gardle przeszkadzając w mówieniu.

- Dopiero co się umyłaś! Nie rzyg... - drell urwał, słysząc dobiegający z hełmu obrzydliwy odgłos puszczanego do rurki pawia. Skrzywił się opanowując mdłości i odetchnął z ulgą.

- Przynajmniej tym razem wycelowałaś do rurki. Poważnie, co ty jesz, że tak rzygasz?

- Dowcipniś – wykrztusiła quarianka między jednym beknięciem a drugim. W końcu się wyprostowała, oparła głowę o siedzenie, oddychając głęboko.

- Zaraz pójdę to wyrzucić. Nie, nie muszę się myć. – Uprzedziła jego troski. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, przed oczami przelatywały im wydarzenia sprzed kilku minut. Widmo śmierci choć słabło to nadal wykręcało im wnętrzności, wprawiało serce w szaleńczy dryg. Starali się jednak zachowywać spokojnie – to nie pierwszy raz kiedy groziło im niebezpieczeństwo.

Tym razem po prostu było inaczej.

- Co to było? - quarianka zadała w końcu pytanie, które nurtowało oboje od chwili kiedy ujrzeli gargantuiczny statek.

- Widziałem coś takiego. Podczas ataku na Cytadelę. – Drell wydawał się nieobecny, jego twarz wyrażała niepokój. Nawet złote oczy, choć śledziły uważnie rozmazaną przestrzeń za szybą kokpitu sprawiały wrażenie oddalonych.

- Słyszałam o tym – przerwała jego rozmyślania – to gethy tak? Cholerne roboty...

- To nie gethy – zaprotestował nagle drell – Nie. Widziałem statki gethów, w takiej ilości flota na Argo IV zadawałaby im spore obrażenia. Nie. To coś było gigantyczne i niezniszczalne. Mogło prowadzić atak na kilka frontów. Widziałaś jak walczyli? Tych... statków było zaledwie kilka. Kilka przeciw flocie patrolowej.

- Ta. Możliwe – zgodziła się niechętnie Ral. Wstała, wyszła z kokpitu znikając na kilka minut z tyłu. Rozległ się dźwięk wyrzucanego worka z wymiocinami, otwieranych wrót do silnika i dość szybko kaskada quariańskich przekleństw. Kiedy wróciła do drella wyglądała na złą, Velo potrafił to odczytać z delikatnych zmian w jej sposobie poruszania się. Mimika nigdy nie wchodziła w grę przy kimś z Wędrownej Floty.

- Nie dolecimy do przekaźnika – warknęła ostro, rozeźlona. Zaczęła koordynować współrzędne, rozrzucając panele informacyjne na całej szerokości aerożelowego ekranu.

- Przez ten stabilizator? - domyślił się Ajos.

- Tak, silnik ledwie zipie. Na dodatek telepie nim jak verą w trakcie okresu godowego. – Jej towarzysz nie miał pojęcia czym jest vera, ale był pewien, że trzęsie nią całkiem mocno. Nie chcąc kontynuować tematu wyciągnął z kiszeni zawiniątko w których schowany był nośnik danych. Drell nie mógł opędzić się od wizji wiedzy jaką skrywał ten mały pojemniczek z informacjami. Żałował, że Neesa nigdy nie zdoła go odczytać – była w tym całkiem dobra i co ważniejsze, tania – ale był pewien, że znajdzie kogoś w odpowiednim miejscu.

- Musimy lecieć na Cytadelę – wyrzucił z siebie niespodziewanie. Ral spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

- Żeby mnie znów zwyzywali a ciebie wsadzili za kratki przez pobicie?

- Nie mieli prawa cię wyzywać – odburknął jej, usprawiedliwiając się – Na Cytadeli doniesiemy o tym co widzieliśmy. O tych statkach. Zapomniałem jak ich nazywał ten ludzki komandor. Kosiarze czy jakoś tak.

- I oczywiście znajdziemy kogoś kto pomoże nam to odczytać – dodała. Drell położył rękę na jej ramieniu, pozwalając sobie na ciepły uśmiech.

- Jak dobrze mnie znasz.

Gdy tylko jego buty dotknęły piaszczystej ziemi przy Oazie wiedział, że od teraz będzie tylko ciężej. W drodze tutaj starał się obmyślić jakiś plan lecz prawie wszystkie z nich albo były zbyt długie do zrealizowania albo zwyczajnie niemożliwe w tych warunkach. Jedynym co teraz wchodziło w grę była wędrówka do stacji kosmicznej. Cztery dni drogi, wystawieni na działanie słońca i dzikiej pustyni.

Mark szczerze pragnął być teraz amebą, pływającą sobie gdzieś na dnie Oceanu Spokojnego bez zmartwień.

Ganna przeszła obok niego. Rozumiał jej zachowanie choć irytowało go. Ona najlepiej powinna zrozumieć, że czwórka wyszkolonych żołnierzy jest lepsza od dziesięciu facetów, którzy przeszli podstawowy trening z bronią. Widział przed oczami ich twarze, wina nakłuwała jego sumienie, z precyzją chirurga wbijając się w najczulsze punkty. Nienawidził tej części siebie, która kazała mu podjąć decyzję, zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że postąpił słusznie.

Ruszył szybko za czarnoskórą marines w obawie, że powie zebranym pod palmami kolonistom kilka słów za dużo. Chwycił ją mocno za ramię i prawie się wywrócił gdy nim szarpnęła.

- Zostaw mnie – syknęła pogardliwie swym grubym, niskim głosem.

- Nie możesz im powiedzieć – odparował stanowczo. Obróciła się do niego, jej szeroka twarz wyrażała odrazę.

- A niby czemu? Ich też pozabijasz?

- Do kurwy nędzy, Ganna – Mark chwycił ją mocniej za ramię, jego fioletowe oczy błysnęły surową stalą.

- Nie zrobiłem tego z przyjemnością. Kurwa, nie chciałem tego robić ale to było konieczne!

- Można ich było uratować! Przez te twoje tajemnice zginęli! - W końcu wyszarpnęła się z uścisku, stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz zaciskając pięści.

- Nie. Stracilibyśmy czas. To coś trzeba było powstrzymać, potrzebowaliśmy czasu na ucieczkę.

- Twoją ucieczkę? - prychnęła. Cabro poczuł jak coś w nim pęka, pozwalając by fala gorąca zalała jego ciało. Ręka sama złożyła się w pięść, grzmot w ułamku sekundy spadł na twarz czarnoskórej marines powalając ją na ziemię. Przytrzymał ją butem na szyi, nie pozwalając wstać.

- Dosyć tego. To było konieczne – sapnął, starając się panować nad złością. Już żałował, że ją uderzył.

- Puszczaj! - wykrztusiła, strużka krwi wyciekła z jej nosa i poleciała dalej po policzku, niknąc w piasku.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nasza czwórka jest lepsza do obrony ocalałych niż tamtych dziesięciu. Myślisz, że łatwo podjąłem tę decyzję? - Zdjął wojskowego kamasza, odsunął się pozwalając Gannie wstać. Kiedy stanęła chwiejnie, opierając się o kolana dodał tylko:

- Do szeregu żołnierzu. Nie musisz się zgadzać z moimi rozkazami, masz je wykonać – zostawił ją samą, kierując swoje kroki w stronę Siergieja, który uspokajał ludzi. Mark widział już w tłumie żony oraz dzieci poległych, ich zrozpaczone miny kontrastujące z pełnymi nadziei oczami.

Sumienie znów ukłuło boleśnie przypominając mu, że zawiódł dziesięciu ludzi. Odgonił uczucia od siebie.

- Ty też masz jakieś obiekcje? - Twarz chudego Rosjanina nie wyrażała nic.

- Nie. Choć było to trudne to zgadzam się z tym co zrobiłeś. Sanchez nie ma zdania, choć nie spodobało mu się mierzenie do niego z pistoletu. Cały czas nazywa cię dupkiem.

- Mark, co się dzieje? - usłyszał głos Poireta z tłumu. Kątem oka ujrzał Lily stojącą z Julią na boku. Wydawało mu się, że na niego czekają.

- Gdzie jest mój mąż? - krzyknęła przez płacz Anette, żona Alexa. Trzymała w rękach dziecko.

Mark obrócił się do nich twarzą, wziął głęboki oddech. Wszyscy na moment zamilkli.

- Nie żyją – powiedział głośno, wyraźnie. – Nie zdołaliśmy ich uratować.

Cisza. Ta po ostatnim wykrzykniku, kiedy wszyscy starają się pogodzić z rzeczywistością. Ta, przy której pył bitwy opada odsłaniając rozpacz ocalałych i obojętność poległych.

A potem płacz matek, żon i dzieci. Najgorszy z możliwych.

Mark zaklął pod nosem, zwrócił się do Siergieja.

- Daj im godzinę. Potem zbierzemy wszystkich, ruszamy w stronę stacji kosmicznej.

- Nie lepiej wrócić do kolonii? - chudzielec nie był zachwycony wycieczką przez pustynię.

- Gdzie? Po bombie nie ma tam już niczego.

- Właśnie, co do tej bomby...

- Później – przerwał dowódca, ruszając w stronę Mako. Musiał pobyć chwilę sam.

Siedząc we wnętrzu czołga starał się ochłonąć. Uczucie klęski kłóciło się ze słusznością jego działań, drażniło go. W pewnym sensie był jak maszyna – kalkulował i oceniał, lecz brakowało mu tej zimnej bezduszności komputerów. Bądź co bądź, był tylko człowiekiem.

Westchnął, przetarł dłonią po, trochę już za długim, zaroście. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że po wydarzeniach na Torfanie zmienił się, zatracił gdzieś w bólu i wspomnieniach swoją dawną formę oraz skuteczność jako żołnierz.

Stał się bardziej ludzki. I słabszy.

A już na pewno nie mógłby wystawić się na śmierć bez pewności, że Lily z jej córką są bezpieczne, razem z innymi.

- Za wszelką cenę? - zapytał sam siebie, wracając pamięcią do tego co mówił kilka lat temu, kiedy obejmował stanowisko dowódcy na Granicy. Te słowa wydawały mu się teraz puste, były po prostu echem jego dawnej obietnicy.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Minęła godzina. Wstał, dziwnym odruchem sięgnął w miejsce, gdzie w jego mieszkaniu wisiały nieśmiertelniki, tuż nad jego głową.

Zapomniał ich zabrać.

Mamy szczęście, że nic nas jeszcze nie zaatakowało, stwierdził w duchu Mark, rozglądając się podejrzliwie po dziwnych, wielowarstwowych drzewach Oazy. Pamiętał, że odkąd wylądowali na tej planecie natrafili na dziwne okazy żyjących roślin, które potrafiły się przemieszczać a nawet atakować. Z tego co widział lubiły też urozmaicić swoją dietę odrobiną mięsa. Oprócz agresywnej roślinności widzieli w pobliżu kilka okazów gigantycznych czerwi, czegoś podobnego do jaguarów oraz paszczaków. Cabro był pewien, że spotkali jedynie część drapieżników tej planety.

Skupił swój wzrok na tłumie zebranym pod czołgiem. Sanchez przysiadł obok niego z karabinem snajperskim, uważnie śledząc cienie na linii drzew Oazy. Ganna oraz Siergiej strzegli ludzi na flankach. Dowódca cały czas trzymał rękę na kaburze pistoletu, karabin spoczywał na jego stabilizatorze magnetycznym.

Odetchnął, nie bardzo wiedząc jak zacząć.

- Słuchajcie! - krzyknął, starając się by wszyscy go usłyszeli.

- Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez nieznanego wroga. Nie wiem czy to gethy, batarianie czy jakiekolwiek inne gó... - urwał, spojrzał na dzieci – rasy. Jedno jest pewne; nie możemy wrócić do kolonii. Granica nie istnieje, została zniszczona – odczekał kilka minut, aż szmery i podniesione głosy ucichną. Na szczęście cieszył się szacunkiem większości kolonistów a nikt prócz jego oddziału nie wiedział co zaszło. Mark spodziewał się pytań oraz podejrzliwości, koloniści zdawali sobie jednak sprawę, że doświadczony wojskowy jest w takiej sytuacji na wagę złota.

- Musimy uciec! – kontynuował podniesionym głosem – musimy więc rozpocząć wędrówkę w stronę stacji kosmicznej. Natychmiast.

- Mamy dotrzeć do jakiegoś niepewnego budynku w górach na pieszo? - Z tłumu wystąpił mężczyzna o cienkim wąsiku. Poiret. Idiota.

- A masz lepszy pomysł, francuziku? - warknął Sanchez, niespodziewanie biorąc w obronę swego przełożonego. Jego zakrzywione wąsy poruszyły się groźnie.

- Wróćmy do kolonii!

- Nie ma już żadnej jebanej kolonii. – Meksykanin zaczął powoli wstawać, patrząc złowrogo na Poireta.

- Poza tym to zbyt niebezpieczne. Wróg ciągle może tam być – dodał Mark. Francuz spojrzał to na jednego to na drugiego, prychnął i wrócił do tłumu, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

- Dzięki – szepnął żołnierz do zboczonego snajpera.

- Nie ma za co. Ale jeszcze raz wymierz do mnie z broni a ci przywalę... sir – odpowiedział tamten. Cabro skinął tylko głową, zwrócił się znów do tłumu:

- Teraz wyjaśnię wam plan wędrówki.

Między Granicą a portem kosmicznym znajdującym się dwadzieścia kilometrów na wschód od gigantycznych gór znajdowało się siedem Oaz, każda była wielkości małej kolonii. Mogli w nich polować i uzupełniać zapasy wody. Od samego pasma górskiego dzieliło ich dobre osiemset kilometrów. Jakieś cztery dni drogi.

Cztery doby, nie patrząc na warunki pogodowe, dzieci oraz zapewne stan zdrowia kolonistów, który pewnie się pogorszy. Do tego dochodzą drapieżniki. Mark przetarł oczy chcąc odpędzić od siebie złe wizje, fioletowe tęczówki na chwilę zniknęły pod powiekami.

Ustalił, że nie będą podróżowali pieszo ze względu na zabójcze słońce. Trzy łaziki oraz Mako są w stanie zabrać nieco ponad osiemdziesiąt osób, reszta zostanie na ten czas w Oazie i zajmie się przygotowywaniem zapasów. Rozdzielili już broń oraz pozostałe wyposażenie z automatycznym system chłodzenia pomiędzy tych, którzy choć raz trzymali gnata w rękach. Starali się rozdać reduktory ciepła oszczędnie, by nie stracić za dużo amunicji lecz przenośna zbrojownia i tak zaświeciła pustką. Cabro ustalił, że reszta jest tylko dla niego oraz oddziału.

Spojrzał na jaśniejący horyzont. Ostatnie dwa z sześciu księżyców chowały się za linią łączącą niebo z ziemią. Od walki w Granicy minęły więc cztery godziny.

Ze snu wyrwały drella gwałtowne wstrząsy. Otworzył oczy, spojrzał przez szybę na korytarz nadświetlnej. Zmienił kolor, był teraz szary z pasmami bieli. Musieli wylecieć już z mgławicy. Czemu się nie zatrzymali?

Ral z jego boku rzucała coraz to nowsze wiązanki przekleństw, starając się opanować ich transportowiec kołyszący się niczym łódka podczas sztormu.

- Czemu jeszcze nie wyszliśmy z FTL? - krzyknął drell, usiłując przekrzyczeć przeraźliwe wycie silnika, który brzmiał jakby zaraz miał eksplodować.

- Ten odstrzelony stabilizator! Nie mamy punktu wyjścia! - Quarianka usiłowała ręcznie przestawić parametry lotu, zajmowało to jednak zbyt długo czasu. W każdej chwili mogli uderzyć w jakiś obiekt od asteroidy po planetę.

- Co teraz?

- Och, zamknij się i daj mi pracować! Przenieś najważniejsze rzeczy na tył! - zajął się poleceniem, podczas gdy ona konfigurowała systemy. W ciągu kilka chwil przeniósł zapasowe magazynki, ubrania oraz cenniejsze skarby do schowka obok ich pokoju, przy pomieszczeniu z silnikiem. Nigdy nie mógł tam zasnąć.

Statkiem szarpnęło nagle mocno, stracił równowagę. Coś trzasnęło na kokpicie, rozległ się smród palonego metalu. Ral pojawiła w drzwiach do kokpitu, chwyciła go za rękę i bez słowa wcisnęła do schowka. Sekundę później znalazła się obok niego, zatrzasnęła klapę.

Zaskoczyło go jak mocno się w niego wtuliła.

- Cicho – szepnęła tylko.

- Płaczesz? - nie odpowiedziała, przysunęła się tylko bliżej. Objął ją, starając się poprzez otoczenie wyczuć co się dzieje. Silnik w pewnej chwili trzasnął, rozległ się głuchy huk, po czym nastąpiła przeraźliwa cisza przerywana tylko dziwnym wyciem, jakby wiatr wdarł się na pokład. Transportowiec musiał zwolnić, drell czuł wyraźnie jak wstrząsy słabną. Przez kilka minut nic się nie działo, słyszał tylko ich oddechy – jego spokojny, miarowy, jej płytki i nierówny, trochę zdławiony.

Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, uderzyli w coś. Jęk gniecionego metalu wbił się w ich uszy, syk topionego pancerza zmieszał się z niewielkimi wybuchami od strony lewego skrzydła. Rzuciło ich do przodu, drell uderzył nosem w klapę, dłonią osłonił Ral przed uderzeniem szklaną stroną hełmu w twardą powierzchnię. Poczuł ból miażdżonych kości, ręka wygięła się w spazmie bólu, z rozcięcia nosa popłynęła ciepła krew.

Drugi impakt, ogłuszający ryk obdzieranego ze swej syntetycznej skóry okrętu. Ral krzyknęła, Ajos przesunął się starając osłonić jak największą jej część własnym ciałem.

Trzecie uderzenie, ból eksplodujący z tyłu głowy. I ciemność.

Mark z przerażeniem spojrzał na statek, który nagle pojawił się na niebie. Okręt wyskoczył w okolicach gór, skrzydło rozsypało się w drobiazgi zahaczając o wierzchołek jednej z nich. Okręt zmienił trajektorię lotu, przechylił się i skierował w stronę gdzie znajdowali się koloniści. Ktoś krzyknął, wskazując na płonący transportowiec, kilka osób rzuciło się do ucieczki. Ganna strzeliła w powietrze.

- Stać gdzie stoicie! - ryknęła.

Wszyscy w napięciu obserwowali jak z pojazdu odrywają się całe płaty pancerza ukazując jego szkielet, gruba szyba w kabinie pilota została wgnieciona do środka z niesamowitą siłą. Okręt rąbnął w jedną z wydm, odbił się od niej, wyrzucając w powietrze tony piasku i kurzu. Cabro zasłonił oczy, drobinki żwiru uderzyły w jego twarz, z cichym stukotem zatrzymały się na kombinezonie. Tymczasem statek wykonał beczkę dookoła własnej osi, zasypując okoliczny teren rozżarzonymi fragmentami poszycia i wyplutej przez płomienie maszynerii. W końcu z hukiem zakończył dramatyczny lot w kolejnej wydmie, niecałe trzysta metrów od kolonistów. O dziwo, nie eksplodował.

- Sanchez, Siergiej ze mną! Ganna, pilnuj kolonistów, pakuj ich do łazików! - Mark w biegu wyciągnął karabin, pędząc ku rozbitemu okrętowi. Jedno ze spiralnych ramion słońca zaczęło już wyglądać nad krawędzią horyzontu, musieli się śpieszyć. Granica cienia niebezpiecznie przesuwała się ku Oazie.

Wśród sterty złomu jaka została po transportowcu Mark dostrzegł niewielkie poruszenie.

- Tam są żywi! - powiedział do Siergieja, który właśnie się z nim zrównał. Sanchez próbował nadążyć, sapiąc jak nosorożec dwadzieścia metrów za nimi. Po kilku minutach uciążliwego biegu po piaszczystym podłożu dopadli do płonących szczątków okrętu. W tej samej chwili ocalałe skrzydło odłamało się ze zgrzytem, odsłaniając drella i podtrzymywaną przez niego quariankę. Cudem ocaleli rozbitkowie wyszli chwiejnym krokiem, obcy o złotych oczach obdarzył ich zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Upewniwszy się, że jego towarzyszka może stać o własnych siłach, otrzepał swój wyświechtany, podniszczony płaszcz i przedstawił się oficjalnie jakby nic się nie stało.

- Jestem Ajos Velo. W moim rodzimym języku znaczy to „Ten, który szuka".

Żołnierz wytrzeszczył oczy.

Ajos spojrzał niepewnie na ludzi. Ten po lewej budził w nim nieuzasadniony strach. Fioletowe oczy miały stalowy połysk, wwiercały się w niego. Szeroka szczęka, orli nos oraz wyraz twarzy nadawały mu cech qarsi, ptasich drapieżników jakie widział na Kahje. Ten po prawej był strasznie blady, miał podłużną twarz. Był też młodszy. Błękitne oczy patrzyły obojętnie, choć palec spoczywał czujnie na spuście karabinu.

Velo stwierdził, że nie ma sensu walczyć, otrzepał więc swój ciemnoniebieski płaszcz jak gdyby nigdy nic i przedstawił się, jak to zawsze robił.

- Jestem Ajos Velo. W moim rodzimym języku znaczy to „Ten, który szuka" - żołnierz o niezwykłych oczach spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. Ral szepnęła coś co brzmiało bardzo podobnie do „idiota". Przytrzymała się jego ramienia, stojąc niepewnie, jakby zaraz miała upaść. Zza wydmy wybiegł nagle trzeci człowiek – wąsaty mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji. Upadł na kolana dysząc ciężko, spojrzał na parę rozbitków ze szczerym zdziwieniem.

- Dobra, Poszukiwacz – odezwał się ten najstarszy, kiedy już się opanował – Jestem Mark Cabro. Moje imię oznacza w Londynie „Gadaj co tutaj robisz albo odstrzelę ci dupsko".

- Jesteśmy rozbitkami – zauważył bystrze drell – Uciekliśmy przed ata... - urwał, czując zawroty głowy. Ciężko mu się oddychało.

- W porządku? - Ral podtrzymała go mimo że sama była w kiepskim stanie. Otarła mu krew z rozcięcia na nosie.

- Mark, rozumiem podejrzliwość, ale oni są ranni. Trzeba ich opatrzyć, potem ich przepytamy. Teraz musimy uniknąć słońca – powiedział blady człowiek. Ich dowódca spojrzał na linię cienia, skinął głową:

- W porządku. Ty, Poszukiwacz. Weź swoją dziewczynę na ręce i biegniemy.

- Mogę samaaaaa! - krzyknęła Ral, szamocząc się już na ramieniu drella. Cabro zauważył strzelbę na stabilizatorze, nie potrafił jednak rozpoznać modelu.

- Wy przodem, my za wami – wskazał drellowi kierunek.

Po chwili cała piątka uciekała przed światłem słonecznym.

Ludzie zareagowali zaskoczeniem na dwóję obcych, nie pozwolili jednak by wzięło nad nimi górę. Część z nich siedziała już w łazikach, w większości dzieci oraz uzbrojeni dorośli.

- Sanchez, do Mako! Ganna razem z nim, chronicie pierwszy konwój! Starajcie się nie przeciążyć tarcz! - rozkazał Mark, korzystając z reszty tlenu w jego płucach. Bieg po ciężkim, grząskim terenie zmęczył go, a to dopiero początek.

- Jak się będziemy kontaktować? - zapytała czarnoskóra marines, pakując się do czołgu.

- Nie będziemy – wysapał dowódca, podbiegając do niej – Nie możemy ryzykować. Do następnej oazy powinniście dojechać w ciągu sześciu godzin, jest dość blisko. Zajmiemy się tutaj zapasami, na miejscu zróbcie to samo. Wróćcie tak szybko jak możliwe.

- Tylko nikogo tutaj nie zostaw – docięła mu murzynka. Cabro zignorował tę uwagę, skinął jej głową by się pośpieszyła. Po chwili czubki jej dredów zniknęły pod klapą pojazdu. Konwój ruszył.

Kątem oka ujrzał jak drell upada na kolana, upuszczając quariankę. Dziewczyna potoczyła się po piasku, pozbierała się jednak szybko. Słońce zbliżało się niebezpiecznie szybko.

- Znacie tę Oazę! - ryknął Mark do pozostałych kolonistów, ruszając w stronę rozbitków:

- Między drzewa, natychmiast! Znaleźć kryjówkę! - ludzie w kilka chwil zniknęli za linią drzew. Założył karabin na plecy, stabilizatory ze szczękiem przyjęły broń pod swoją opiekę. Chwycił dwoje nieboraków pod ramiona, ciągnąc ich w stronę powykręcanych krzaków:

- To słońce jest kurewsko groźne! Nie wychylajcie się! - wepchnął dwójkę w ciasny gąszcz licząc, że liście nie okażą się drapieżne. Obejrzał się, miał tylko kilka sekund. Wszyscy już zniknęli w cieniu.

- Mark! - usłyszał znajomy, kobiecy głos, ktoś pociągnął go za kołnierz. Poleciał w tył, wyrżnął plecami w coś twardego. Nad sobą ujrzał zatroskaną twarz Lily, tuż koło niej buźkę Julii. Ślady łez wiły się korytarzem na brudnych policzkach.

I nagle zrobiło się przeraźliwie duszno, jakby ktoś wyssał całe powietrze zastępując je dymem. Cabro wciągał łapczywie powietrze, pot spływał z niego strugami szczypiąc nieprzyjemnie w miejscach, gdzie otarł sobie skórę. Lily rozkaszlała się, z gąszczu dżungli dobiegły ich podobne odgłosy. Niektóre brzmiały niepokojąco, przypominały rzężenie duszonego.

- Wsz... W porządku? - zdołał tylko krzyknąć dowódca. Rozległy się potwierdzające odgłosy, mniej lub bardziej wyraźne.

Żołnierz usiadł, schował się pod wielkim liściem razem z dziewczynką i jej matką. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak wiele mięśni go boli. Kiedy poruszył szczęką rana na policzku napięła się boleśnie, pękła uwalniając zebraną pod strupem krew. W całym tym zamieszaniu zapomniał, że został zraniony przez zombie.

- Jak źle to wygląda? - zapytał niepewnie czując jak czerwone kropelki spływają po jego szyi.

- Nie tak źle – Lily wyjęła z torby niewielki bandaż, posmarowała go odrobiną medi-żelu. Złożyła to w niewielką kostkę i przyłożyła do jego rany.

- Trochę staromodne – stwierdził choć przyjął opatrunek z wdzięcznością. Kobieta odgarnęła bujną czuprynę z czoła, uśmiechnęła się lekko:

- Ale działa. Nie chciałam zakazić rany brudnymi palcami.

- Aha – burknął tylko w odpowiedzi żołnierz, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powiedzieć. Po tym wszystkim co ich spotkało, od ataku po ucieczkę, nie miał zbytnio ochoty rozmawiać. Jako żołnierz przywykł do tego, że lizał rany w samotności... Do czasów Granicy. Spojrzał na Lily przypominając sobie, że za każdym razem kiedy został ranny w obronie kolonii ona go opatrywała, była przy nim, zawsze z tą samą troską na twarzy.

Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć? Skarcił się w duchu.

- Kto to był? Ten zielony pan z dziwną panią? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy głosik Julii, która próbowała wypatrzyć w krzakach drella oraz quariankę, jej szare oczy z ciekawością przeczesywały gęstwinę krzaków. Zaskoczyło go, że dziewczynka nie pyta go o atak ani wroga.

- Eee... No więc to jest Poszukiwacz i jego... hmm... - spojrzał bezradnie na matkę małej.

- I jego dziewczyna – dokończyła spokojnie zielonooka kobieta, grzebiąc w torbie w poszukiwaniu prowiantu. Mark miał nadzieję, że reszta kolonistów również wzięła coś ze sobą, przynajmniej na początkowe osiem godzin. Potem będą musieli polować.

Przypomniał sobie coś.

- Ej, Poszukiwacz! - ryknął w stronę, gdzie powinna siedzieć para rozbitków. Krzyk dość szybko pozbawił go tlenu, musiał odetchnąć kilka razy.

- Nazywam się Velo! Ajos Velo! - usłyszeli chrapliwy, drażniący ludzkie uszy głos drella. On jeden brzmiał jakby mu się dobrze oddychało w takiej atmosferze.

- Nie dotykajcie roślin! Są drapieżne! - Cabro zignorował jego uwagę.

- Już się dowiedziałem!

- Mogę wiedzieć co ci odbiło? - zapytała Ral, wyciągając z kieszeni wszystkie rzeczy jakie zdołała zabrać z kryjówki po rozbiciu. Drell miał ochotę ją pocałować – to ona wpadła dwa lata temu na wzmacniany stopami platyny oraz tytanu schowek. Nie przebiły go nawet strzały z wyrzutni rakiet a teraz ocalił im skórę.

- To znaczy? - zapytał Ajos, pomagając jej się wypakować i starannie dobierając miejsca z których wyciągał rzeczy. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, choć kilka razy pacnęła go w dłoń kiedy zaczął grzebać zbyt głęboko. Przyjrzał się sporej stercie przedmiotów – dekstroproteinowym batonikom, reduktorom ciepła, dwóm pistoletom, kilku błyskotkom oraz reszcie mniej lub bardziej przydatnych rupieci. Ajos wiedział, że tajemnica kieszeni tkwi w kocach, szalach, chustach lub innych częściach garderoby jakie noszą quarianie poza Wędrowną Flotą. Nigdy nie układają ich przypadkowo, każdy układ jest przemyślany by stworzyć jak najwięcej bezpiecznych schowków. Nic więc dziwnego, że uważano ich za złodziei.

- „Jestem Ajos Velo. W moim rodzimym języku..." - zakpiła z niego Ral, śmiejąc się cicho. Drell wygrzebał sobie batonika, którego mógł zjeść.

- Nie wiem czemu to powiedziałem. Byłem trochę skołowany – przyznał się, zdzierając papierek. Nie ugryzł jednak słodyczy, przytrzymał rękę na boku pomagając dziewczynie szukać opatrunków oraz broszki w kształcie motyla. W końcu znalazła błyskotkę, całą i lśniącą, przyczepiła ją do chusty na wysokości piersi.

Velo tymczasem szczęknął nieprzyjemnie zębami, próbując trafić w batonik. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na miejsce, gdzie powinna znajdować się hanarska czekolada, zaskoczony ujrzał pustkę. Obrócił się, spojrzał na zębate liście w kształcie szczęk pożerające jego śniadanie z zadziwiającą szybkością.

- Liść ukradł mi batonik – szepnął, zdając sobie sprawę jak absurdalnie to brzmi. Quarianka zdusiła w sobie wybuch śmiechu, rechocząc cicho.

- Chodź tu, opatrzę cię – zajęła się jego ranami podczas gdy on zrobił naburmuszoną minę z wyrzutem patrząc w stronę niewinnie wyglądającego kwiatka.

- Chciwy sukinsyn – miał ochotę zerwać łodygę i cisnąć na słońce, wolał jednak nie ryzykować starcia z drapieżną roślinnością. Liście obróciły się w jego stronę jakby wyczuły jego intencje.

Quarianka skończyła opatrywać jego nos oraz głowę, starła z twarzy towarzysza resztki zaschniętej krwi.

- Ej, Poszukiwacz! - usłyszeli nagle twardy, mocny głos człowieka, który ich uratował. Velo, ciągle zły, odkrzyknął z wyrzutem:

- Nazywam się Velo! Ajos Velo!

- Nie dotykajcie roślin! Są drapieżne! - drell wywrócił złotymi oczami:

- Już się dowiedziałem!

Część 5

_„Gorzki smak nadziei wypełnił mi usta, kiedy spojrzałem w puste oczy śmierci" - anonim_

Przed atakiem na kolonię wiedziałby o czym rozmawiać i co mówić. Przed atakiem pewnie, by pozwolił uczuciom wyjść z ciasnej klatki na dnie serca, w której je zamykał kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja.

I choć emocje zawzięcie kopały drzwi swojego więzienia, to nie pozwolił stracić nad sobą panowania. Nic więc dziwnego, że od ośmiu godzin siedział w milczeniu, odpowiadając tylko krótkimi frazesami na pytania Lily bądź Julii. Wdychał tylko dziwnie przyjemny zapach kobiecego potu, pozwolił by ich widok budował w nim siły i nadzieję na przetrwanie.

Lecz nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Za każdym razem gdy próbował z siebie coś wyrzucić, powstrzymywał się uznając, że to nie ma sensu.

_Kretyn_, pomyślał ze złością spoglądając jak pierwsze z ramion słońca chowa się za pustynnym horyzontem. Ulga rozeszła się dreszczami po jego ciele, kiedy temperatura nagle spadła przynosząc wybawienie od bezczynności i milczenia. Wstał, skrzywił się kiedy piasek zachrzęścił nieprzyjemnie w intymnych miejscach jego ciała. Dopiął na powrót kombinezon, niemal z radością chwycił za broń.

- Postaram się poszukać czegoś do jedzenia – rzucił Lily. Ta skinęła głową, najwyraźniej wciąż lekko zmieszana jego długim milczeniem. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, obrócił.

- Ej... - zaczął niepewnie – Będzie dobrze. – dokończył nieporadnie, siląc się na uśmiech. Wyglądał w tej chwili jak wyszczerzony goryl, osiągnął jednak zamierzony efekt. Lily uśmiechnęła się niemrawo.

- Wiem, Mark. Dołączę, za chwilę.

Z lżejszym duchem ruszył, by zaspokoić rządzący w trzewiach głód.

Siergieja, wraz z innymi kolonistami, spotkał przy niewielkim stawie, który często stanowił zapasowe źródło wody dla Granicy. Chuda, wiecznie blada twarz Rosjanina wyrażała niepokój.

- Hej! - krzyknął nagle, patrząc na krzaki. Cabro odruchowo wycelował broń w stronę zarośli, spodziewając się ataku. Inżynier krótkim gestem dłoni uspokoił swojego dowódcę.

- Nie obsrajcie tych roślin, wiecie, że tego nie lubią, jasne? Tak, Morgan, na ciebie patrzę, widzę gdzie srasz!

- Spierdalaj! – dobiegł ich oburzony głos zza grubej kępy liści. W normalnych okolicznościach Oaza rozbrzmiałaby salwą śmiechu. To jednak nie były normalne okoliczności, nikt nie miał ochoty na wesołość.

Mark przetarł fioletowe oczy, starając się odpędzić złe myśli i poczucie winy. Musiał skupić się na obecnych problemach.

- Zwierzęta zniknęły – zauważył Siergiej, odwieszając broń na stabilizatorze.

- O tej porze brzytwokły powinny już zaatakować. Myślisz, że uciekły przed... tym czymś? - Cabro nachylił się nad sadzawką, przemył umorusaną twarz, pokrytą odrobinę za długim zarostem. Upił również kilka łyków, zaspokajając rosnące od kilku godzin pragnienie. Siergiej postąpił za jego przykładem, przez chwilę klęczeli przy wodopoju. Mark doceniał takie chwile spokoju, mógł pozbierać myśli, zastanowić się co dalej. Mimo że nie lubił ciszy to w tej chwili wydawała się wybawieniem od koszmarów i rzeczywistości.

- Auu! Zabierz to ode mnie! - obydwaj żołnierze obrócili się napięcie, sięgając do pasów z pistoletami. Opuścili ją sekundę później, zdając sobie sprawę, że to niepotrzebne. Z krzaków nagle wyskoczył drell, wymachując dziko rękoma i nogami w szaleńczych podskokach. Tuż za nim biegła Ral, tachając niewielką torbę. Cabro zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, nie przypominał sobie by miała ją wcześniej. Przynajmniej jej nie widział. Quarianka próbowała chwycić zaczepione na palcu Poszukiwacza szczękoziele_, _które ani myślało puścić. Drzewa dookoła zaczęły poruszać się niespokojnie, kilka lian wyprężyło się jakby oczekując na rozkaz do ataku. Mark pobiegł szybko, chwycił drella za ramię i usadził na ziemi. Ścisnął delikatnie kielich szczękoziela, otwór z niewielkimi, czarnymi kłami rozwarł się uwalniając chudą zdobycz. Cabro podszedł do liany, trzymając kłapiącą roślinę z dala od twarzy i podsunął ją wyjątkowo grubej lianie. Po chwili szczękoziele wspinało się już spokojnie kilka metrów nad nimi, szukając sobie dogodnego miejsca.

- Wy dwoje. Do mnie – warknął Mark nieprzyjemnie, poirytowany. Nie cierpiał, kiedy ktoś wystawia ich na niebezpieczeństwo zwłaszcza, że uprzedzał drella o drapieżnych roślinach.

- Przepraszamy... - zaczęła pojednawczo Ral, szef ochrony machnął jednak ręką, uciszając dziewczynę.

- Słuchaj, kretynie – syknął do drella, który rozmasowywał ugryziony palec. Na zielonej, łuskowatej skórze widniały ślady ząbków.

- Bladego pojęcia nie mam skąd się urwałeś i mówiąc szczerze, mam to w dupie. Od chwili, kiedy wpakowałem cię do tego pierdolonego lasu jesteś częścią drużyny. I jako członek drużyny masz dbać o jej bezpieczeństwo! - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem podstarzały komandos. Quarianka wyglądała jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, Velo wyprzedził ją szybko.

- Dobrze – rzekł ze skruszoną miną. Złote oczy zrobiły się dziwnie wilgotne – Przepraszam. Rozumiem, że sytuacja jest dla was ciężka. Mogę pomóc – uśmiechnął się jak głuptak, któremu wreszcie ktoś poświęcił trochę uwagi. Ral położyła rękę na ramieniu drella, pogłaskała go z troską. Cabro poczuł się wyjątkowo niezręcznie.

- Ta – burknął – Rozejrzyjcie się, sprawdźcie czy nie macie czegoś przydatnego w tej torbie. Wiem, że to wasza własność... Ale nie macie wielkiego wyboru, prawda? - Mark oddalił się w stronę Siergieja. Przy wodopoju zebrała się już większość kolonistów z Lily i jej córką włącznie. Miał dziwną ochotę podejść do nich, pomóc w czymś tak banalnym jak nabieranie wody do butelek oraz pojemników. Chciałby się gdzieś schować, uciec od tego bałaganu. Strach przed stratą, porażką zżerał go od środka.

Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że nie może ich porzucić. Jedynym wyjściem by uniknąć powtórki z Torfanu to doprowadzić kolonistów żywych do portu w górach. A przynajmniej Lily i Julię. Ale to oznaczało, że klatka w jego sercu pozostanie zamknięta jeszcze przez kilka dni.

Odprowadzili go wzrokiem gdy kierował się do swych pobratymców. Velo przez kilka chwil masował w milczeniu pulsujący bólem palec.

- Dupek – stwierdziła jadowicie Ral. Drell tylko uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie:

- Marudzisz. Przecież zadziałało, nie? - zrobił tę samą skruszoną minę na którą nabrał ciemnowłosego człowieka.

- Zawsze działa – żachnęła się lekko Quarianka, że ktoś poddaje pod wątpliwości stary i sprawdzony fortel skruszonego drella i zatroskanej dziewczyny. Pogrzebała w torbie, wyciągnęła pistolet, podała go towarzyszowi.

- Dobra, chodźmy poudawać, że szukamy jakiejś zwierzyny do żarcia zanim dupek wróci – rzekła, kierując się w stronę najbliższej ścieżki prowadzącej między drzewa. Ajos upewnił się tylko, że jego bezcenne znalezisko w postaci małego pojemniczka danych spoczywa bezpiecznie w kieszeni i ruszył za nią.

- Myślisz, że powinniśmy powiedzieć im o tych statkach? Kosiarzach? - zapytał drell, przedzierając się przez krzaki i co jakiś czas udając, że ogląda jakiś owoc albo liść. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia ludzi.

- Nie. Nie ufam temu człowiekowi, ale w tej chwili chyba tylko on pomoże nam uciec – westchnęła Ral z rezygnacją, zrywając kilka miękkich, okrągłych kulek. Ociekały sokiem.

- A co z naszymi... zapasami?

- Coś wymyślę, Velo. Coś wymyślę.

*** W tym samym czasie ***

Poza kilkoma rozkazami oraz poleceniami, które zostawiła ochronie strzegącej dzieciaków wraz z ich matkami, Ganna praktycznie nie odzywała się. Początkowo Sanchez sądził, że zwyczajnie się martwi, potem jednak odkrył, iż była marines próbuje powtarza pod nosem niczym mantrę jedno słowo.

_ Zawiodłam_.

Meksykanin nie miał zamiaru dociekać, zbytnio cenił sobie swoje klejnoty koronne, jednak jej milczenie oraz nastrój źle wpływały na dzieci i resztę ochroniarzy. Po kobietach nie potrafił poznać – tylko kilka z nich zareagowało na zachowanie murzynki, reszta starała się upilnować potomstwo. On sam nie widział w tym zbytniego celu, dzieciaki były zbyt przerażone by jeść a co dopiero biegać po drugiej Oazie. Sanchez widział takie wcześniej, podczas wojny granicznej pomiędzy Meksykiem a USA. Prawie żałował, że ich widok nie robi już na nim wrażenia.

Po sprawdzeniu poziomu tarcz kinetycznych, dość wysokiego jak na prażące słońce, odczekali na zachód pierwszego ramienia słońca i ruszyli w drogę powrotną zostawiając tej męskiej części wycieczki trochę sprzętu do obrony. I mając nadzieję, że nic się nie stanie do ich powrotu.

Teraz, jadąc razem z Ganną obok, postanowił ją spytać o jej zachowanie. Oczywiście, jak sobie tłumaczył, tylko dla dobra dzieci oraz kolonistów.

- Więc... - zaczął niezręcznie, zastanawiając się nad doborem słów. Uznał, że prosto z mostu będzie najlepiej. - Czemu ciągle powtarzasz to „zawiodłam"? - spiął się, szykując się na porządny cios w jaja za wścibskość. O dziwo, żaden nie nadszedł.

- Mogłam powstrzymać Cabro przed zabiciem dziesięciu ludzi – powiedziała cicho.

- Myślałem, że jako marines byłaś przyzwyczajona do takich... poświęceń – ciągnął temat Sanchez, poprawiając sobie końcówki wąsów. Denerwowało go to, że nie mógł ich przyciąć, cała ta sytuacja działała mu na nerwy. Na nic mu one jednak się nie przydadzą, zachowywał więc spokój. Murzynka prychnęła, pokręciła poirytowana głową:

- Dlatego mnie wywalili z marines. Miała dość takich zagrań, dość niepotrzebnej śmierci bo tchórzliwi dowódcy boją się uratować ludzi. Sprzeciwiałam się... i mnie wykopali – dokończyła gorzko. Meksykanin miał ochotę poczochrać te długie dredy, pocieszyć ją tak jakby pocieszał małe dziecko.

_Klejnoty koronne_, pomyślał.

- Czasem trzeba poświęcić dziesięciu by uratować sto dziewięćdziesiąt – stwierdził.

- Nie, kurwa, nie trzeba. To zwykłe pierdolenie, Sanchez! - odwarknęła mu, niespodziewanie ostro.

- Jakim cudem ktoś z tak idealistycznym podejściem trafił do marines? - naciskał. Przez chwilę milczała, jakby zbierając wspomnienia do sprawiedliwej oceny.

- Udawałam – rzekła w końcu – Przez jakiś czas dawałam nawet radę. I to nieźle! Byłam jedną z lepszych... Ale im więcej śmierci tym robiło się gorzej. Dzieci, matki, ojcowie... Rodziny – głos jej się załamał, oczy zamknęły wstydliwie próbując ukryć łzy. Sanchez udawał, że nie widzi tego, odwrócił więc głowę kierując wzrok na wydmy.

- Więc może nie pasowałaś do marines. Do walki. Powinnaś zostać panią domu czy wybawicielką szczeniaków – rzekł po kilku długich chwilach, pociągnął zdrowo z butelki napełnionej oczyszczoną wodą. Powinienem oszczędzać, skarcił się w duchu, odkładając napój do kieszonki.

- Ta. Może, kurwa, nie pasowałam. Ale to tylko gdybanie. I wina Cabro, nie moja – odwarknęła słabo, ukradkiem ocierając skórę pod oczami. Była niczym zraniony kot, nastroszony i gotowy do walki, ale słaby. Przynajmniej tak pomyślał Sanchez.

- Wiesz, słyszałem trochę o Cabro jak jeszcze byłem w regularnych. – Meksykanin wrócił wspomnieniami do czasów sprzed zwolnienia, uśmiechając się do obrazu własnej młodości, jaki został mu w pamięci. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, żeby za nią tęsknił.

- Nigdy mnie nie interesowały plotki. – stwierdziła murzynka, wycierając czoło namoczoną szmatką. Potargała nerwowo dredy, gorące i dokuczliwie suche.

- Ta, myślałem, że wiesz kim jest nasz dowódca. Powinno się wiedzieć pod kim się pracuje – wyrzucił jej kolega, patrząc na nią z wyraźnym politowaniem. Ganna zmieliła w zębach przekleństwo, powstrzymała się od solidnego ciosu w klejnoty towarzysza.

- Mów. – niemalże wypluła to słowo.

- Cabro był dosyć sławny – zaczął powoli Sanchez, układając sobie w głowie wszystko co usłyszał – On i jego siostra byli zajebistymi żołnierzami. Nie na miarę Sheparda, co to, to nie. Ale dostali się do specjałów. Tej...No, SFOR-y – mężczyzna jak zawsze mówił o oddziałach specjalnych z nabożnym uwielbieniem. Cała Granica wiedziała, że ten zboczony latynos ma świra na punkcie oddziałów specjalnych i czołgów.

Nie powstrzymało to Gannę od powiedzenia tego, co myśli.

- Słyszałam o nich. Banda kurwich synów, nie jednostka. Brutalni i bezwzględni, tak u mnie o nich mówili – prychnęła z niesmakiem była marines.

- Coś ty taka cięta na specjałów? - Wąsy meksykanina poruszyły się jak wzburzone, który nagle wybuchnął złością. – Psy SFOR-y wytypowano z doborowych oddziałów. SAS, Navy Seals, GROM, GIGN.

- Nie bądź dzieckiem, Sanchez. Nie wmawiaj mi tutaj dziecinnych dyrdymałów o doborowych oddziałach. SFOR-owcy to byli weterani, do kurwy nędzy, doświadczeni i dobrzy, ale daleko im do najlepszych. Takich jak oni było mnóstwo. Większość z nich to byli wolni strzelcy, nie specjaliści. Poza tym, SFOR-ę rozwiązano – wysyczała Ganna przez zaciśnięte zęby. Przez dobre pół godziny jechali w milczeniu, oboje z pochmurnym wzrokiem wbijając wzrok w zachodzące słońce oraz niektóre podejrzanie pulsujące wydmy. Wiedzieli, że na tej planecie mieszkają różne dziwne stworzenia. Większości z nich nigdy nie spotkali i wszyscy chcieli by tak zostało.

- Wracając do Cabro... - mruknęła murzynka.

- O naszym Marku chodziła taka plota i to właśnie ona przyniosła mu sławę. Im gorsza sytuacja tym bardziej bezwzględny Cabro. Słyszałem też, że po Torfanie on i Shepard mieli niezłą kłótnię. Podobno oboje wyszli z tego z kilkoma szwami na twarzyczkach.

- Co było na Torfanie?

- Mark stracił tam siostrę. Shepard wolał uratować jego niż Ellie Cabro – Ganna westchnęła głęboko, jej twarz miała wyraz nagłego olśnienia.

- Poświęcił nawet własną siostrę dla misji – powiedziała, jej twarz zmieniła wyraz na pełen pogardy.

- Nie. Cabro kochał siostrę ponad wszystko – zaprotestował stanowczo Sanchez, manewrując w międzyczasie kierownicą.

- Ta, jasne. Podobnie jak teraz tą laleczkę Lily.

- Ganna, kurwa, słuchaj bo twój móżdżek chyba tego nie łapie – mężczyzna przygładził nerwowo wąsy, krzaczaste brwi ściągnęły się tak bardzo, że tworzyły jedną linię – Przestań pyskować do Cabro. Przestań się mu sprzeciwiać. Nie wtrącaj się w jego misję.

- Jaką, kurwa, misję? O czym ty pierdolisz, Sanchez?

- Czy to nie oczywiste? - ryknął meksykanin, plując na tablice rozdzielcze ze złości – Chronić kolonistów. Za wszelką cenę! Kilka razy złapałem go jak mamrocze do siebie wpatrując się w ten nieśmiertelnik swojej martwej siostry. Za wszelką cenę. Jeśli, kurwa, uzna, że zagrażamy jego misji to ustrzeli nas jak jebane kaczki. Więc stul wreszcie dziób i wykonuj rozkazy a zażalenia sobie składaj do dowództwa jak już spierdolimy z tego systemu, z dala od tego gówna, które nas zaatakowało – odetchnął głęboko zakończywszy tyradę. Na kilka minut kabina pojazdy wypełnił dźwięk przypominające sapiącego nosorożca.

- Jezu, Sanchez, coś taki nerwowy? - spytała Ganna, zaskoczona wybuchową reakcją

- I kto to, kurwa, mówi – burknął kończąc tym samym rozmowę.

I tak nie zdążyliby już nic powiedzieć. Tuż przed nimi z pulsującej wydmy wyskoczył nagle gigantyczny skorpion. Była marines zdążyła tylko zobaczyć końcówkę lepkiego, ostrego ogona nim ten przebił się przez szybę i zmasakrował jej twarz.

Część 6

_„__Kiedy dowódca traci człowieka, mówi sobie, że za to uratował życie dwóm, trzem, albo stu innym. Wiesz ilu ja straciłem? 94. Ale uratowałem za to co najmniej 10 razy tyle, albo nawet i z 20. W ten sposób uzasadniam przed samym sobą... trudny wybór pomiędzy ratowaniem życia, a wykonaniem zadania." - Kapitan John Miller_

Tylko dzięki błyskom strzałów mógł dostrzec nad sobą niewielki wentylator. Metalowe skrzydła obracały się powoli, drwiąc z tego jak szybko ulatuje z niego życie. Przez oszołomienie, podszyte grubymi warstwami bólu, przedzierały się krzyki. Nie potrafił zrozumieć ich znaczenia, czy należą do żywych, czy umierających. Spróbował sobie przypomnieć co się wydarzyło, lecz ostatnie wspomnienie ginęło w oślepiającym wybuchu.

Z trudem obrócił głowę. Jego oczom ukazała się zmasakrowana twarz jednego z poległych kompanów. Tylko po mundurze i ciemnej skórze rozpoznał w trupie członka swego oddziału, Miśka. Oszołomienie zniknęło w ułamku sekundy, zastąpione przez gwałtowny przypływ adrenaliny. Zmysły wyostrzyły się, ból eksplodował w skroniach, kiedy ciało zaprotestowało takiej ilości odbieranych bodźców. Poczuł kleistą ciecz pokrywającą włosy, twarz i większość munduru, metaliczny zapach wypełnił mu nozdrza wywołując mdłości. Spróbował wstać, poślizgnął się jednak w kałuży krwi. Powietrze wibrowało nad jego głową od przelatujących pocisków.

Nagłe olśnienie wywołało kolejny spazm bólu. Torfan. To Torfan!

Rozejrzał się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Był w przedsionku bazy między dwoma korytarzami, który służył teraz za strzelnicę dla piratów i Przymierza.

- Elli! - krzyknął, szukając rozpaczliwie siostry. Kątem oka zobaczył rozerwanego na pół Jerry'ego, jego szczątki udekorowały praktycznie wszystkie ściany wraz z sufitem. Mark zignorował go, całkowicie skupiając się na szukaniu siostry.

Znalazł ją na drugim końcu pokoju. Wpatrywała się w niego słabym spojrzeniem osoby, która ma wkrótce umrzeć. Przyciskała ręce do brzucha, bordowa, prawie czarna krew wypływała spomiędzy jej palców, spływała po skroni i policzkach. Cabro z przerażeniem ujrzał prawą rękę siostry, pozbawioną większości dłoni.

- Elli! - ryknął bezsilnie, niczym bestia w stalowej klatce.

Nie zauważył jak do pomieszczenia wbiega jeden z handlarzy niewolników, cudem przedostawszy się przez zaporę ogniową. Nie dostrzegł jak lufa unosi się, mierząc w jego stronę. Po prostu nagle coś przeszyło jego pierś i płuco, cisnęło na zakrwawioną podłogę jak szmacianą lalkę. Ostatnim co pamiętał był krzyk rannej siostry. I poczucie winy.

Gwałtowne szarpnięcie zbudziło go ze snu. Uniósł powieki, eksplozja światła uderzyła w jego oczy. Krzyknął przerażony, pewny, że zaraz przed jego twarzą wybuchnie granat.

Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło.

- Ej, Mark? - usłyszał nad sobą głos Siergieja - Musiałeś przysnąć. - Cabro spojrzał na swojego towarzysza zdezorientowany. Rozejrzał się po otoczeniu, jego mózg w przyśpieszonym tempie analizował informacje.

- Koszmar – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do swojego podwładnego. Spojrzał na wszelki wypadek w miejsce, gdzie osiem lat temu trafiła go kula. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy ujrzał nieuszkodzony napierśnik kombinezonu.

- Ta, jasne. Słuchaj, niedługo przyjadą Sanchez i Ganna. Zebrane zapasy są gotowe do podróży. Powinny starczyć przynajmniej do trzeciej Oazy – Rosjanin złożył krótki raport. Dowódca ochrony skinął tylko głową, machnięciem ręki spławił wiecznie bladego chudzielca.

Próbował odetchnąć głęboko, lecz powietrze było zbyt lepkie i wilgotne by przyniosło ulgę. Zamiast tego poczuł tylko ostry ból podrażnionego gardła. Z całych sił powstrzymywał się od mrugania, nie chciał ponownie ujrzeć zakrwawionej twarzy Elli przed oczami. Nie chciał do końca rozbudzić poczucia winy, z którym ciągle nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Albo nie mógł. Odkąd został dowódcą straży nie wypił ani kieliszka whisky, nie zapalił, nie mógł nawet zdobyć niczego, co oderwałoby go na chwilę od tego pieprzonego świata. Przed melancholią uratowała go jedynie jego praca, obowiązek.

I Lily.

Rozejrzał się, słońce zaszło dobrą godzinę temu. Tylko kombinezon chronił go teraz przed atakami głupich owadów oraz niską temperaturą. Koloniści musieli marznąć, mała Julia mogła się przeziębić. Mark uśmiechnął się gorzko do swoich uczuć, zdając sobie sprawę, jak wymuszone one były. Troska, smutek, żal, wszystkie sprowadzały się tylko do odkupienia, pozbycia się winy. Sam nie wiedział czy próbuje odbudować przeszłość, czy zbudować sobie przyszłość. Nie potrafił nawet stwierdzić, co tak naprawdę czuje do Lily.

Właśnie dlatego nienawidził koszmarów. Przypominały mu, że już dawno temu stał się wrakiem człowieka, który nie potrafi odróżnić prawdy od iluzji, dobra od zła.

Podniósł się, otrzepał tyłek z piasku, przeciągnął jak kot by rozruszać skurczone mięśnie i ruszył w stronę wodopoju, gdzie zebrali się ludzie, których miał chronić. Za wszelką cenę.

Wbrew pesymistycznym przewidywaniom Marka, koloniści radzili sobie nieźle. Większość z nich od czasów batariańskich ataków zawsze miała przygotowane w domu zapasy, które mogliby zabrać w razie ewakuacji. Uzupełnione przez drella oraz quariankę o znalezione owoce i jaja, powinny wystarczyć dla wszystkich do końca podróży. Teraz mieli realne szanse przetrwania, nawet z syntetycznym potworem krążącym gdzieś po planecie. Cabro wątpił, żeby bomba nanitowa załatwiła giganta. Cały czas spoglądał nerwowo na niebo, gotowy do walki. Strach ściskał mu trzewia, jednak poczucie obowiązku wspomagane latami doświadczenia pewnie trzymało go na nogach.

Mark zerknął w stronę Velo i Ral, jeszcze raz przyjrzał się strzelbie quarianki. Irytowało go, że po latach strzelania z najróżniejszych giwer, nie potrafił rozpoznać modelu jej broni. Ciężko mu było przyjąć do świadomości faktu, że zrobił się za stary by nadążyć za technologią. A tkwienie na kolonii w zapomnianej części Galaktyki wcale nie pomagało. Oderwał wzrok od krzątających się przy robocie obcych i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że jako jedyny stoi w miejscu, obijając się.

- Daj, pomogę! - niemalże wyrwał z rąk Lily worek, który uznał za zbyt ciężki dla niej. Jej wdzięczny uśmiech mile połechtał jego ego. Z trudem dotachał paczkę z prowiantem do miejsca, gdzie niedługo powinien zjawić się Sanchez z ekipą.

- ...rwa mać – wysapał, kładąc pakunek koło kilku innych. - Kamienie chyba, nie żarcie - wyprostował się, ignorując ból promieniujący z krzyża.

- Starzejesz się – usłyszał za sobą dziewczęcy głosik. Julia musiała iść za nim cały czas. Podrapał się po zbyt długim zaroście i zdał sobie sprawę, że broda dobrze ukrywa rumieniec zawstydzenia.

- Hej, Mała – przywitał się – Nie powinnaś być z mamą? Czemu w ogóle nie pojechałyście pierwszym kursem?

- Mama miała złe przeczucia. Poza tym chciała zostać i mieć oko na ciebie. Wiesz – mrugnęła porozumiewawczo – pakujesz się w kłopoty – Mark miał dziwne wrażenie, że to dziecko rozumie odrobinę za dużo. Jej wielkie, szare oczy błyszczały jasno, kiedy z zaciekawieniem przeglądała paczki z zapasami, szukając łakoci. Na próżno.

- Powinni już tutaj być – Siergiej jak zwykle wyrósł spod ziemi. Mięśnie na jego twarzy były napięte, zmarszczki pogłębiły się, zdradzając zdenerwowanie. Cabro gestem odesłał Julię z powrotem do matki.

- Tak, wiem – stanął obok niego, razem obserwowali wydmy. Zimne dreszcze raz po raz przechodziły po ich ciele, które zdążyło przyzwyczaić się do wysokiej i dusznej atmosfery za dnia.

- Myślisz, że damy radę? - zapytał blondyn. Wąskie usta jego dowódcy na moment zmieniły się w cienką kreskę, umorusane palce przejechały po szerokiej szczęce, kiedy myślał co powiedzieć.

- Tak – odpowiedział ze stalą w głosie, choć w fioletowych oczach błysnęło coś przeciwnego. Inżynier nie naciskał. Stali w ciszy przez kilkanaście minut, od czasu do czasu ktoś przyszedł i położył worek z prowiantem. Choć słońce zniknęło za horyzontem, to dookoła panował delikatny półmrok, otoczenie było dobrze widoczne. Zaleta mieszkania na planecie przy gwieździe spiralnej.

Jak zawsze, ciszę przerwało najbardziej rozwrzeszczane dziecko.

- Coś leci! Leci! O tam! - usłyszeli podniecony, chrypki głos drella.

Ajos pakował ostrożnie owoce do worków z prowiantem, jednocześnie pilnując, by żaden liść nie zbliżył się za blisko.

- Uważaj – szybkim, płynnych ruchem złapał drogocenną broszkę w kształcie motyla. Ral westchnęła cicho, wystraszona.

- Musiała się odpiąć – założyła ozdobę z powrotem, ukrywając ją pod warstwą chust. Nie chciała by ktokolwiek zauważył jej skarb. Fakt, że nie byli ludźmi budził wystarczająco dużo podejrzeń. Czuła na sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia, widziała oczy pełne nieufności. Nawet mimo faktu, że to ona wraz ze swym chłopakiem znaleźli owoce i gniazda z jajami, koloniści traktowali ich co najwyżej z chłodną uprzejmością.

_- _Nie patrz tak na nich – mruknął drell, widząc jak quarianka się rozgląda.

- Denerwują mnie tym gapieniem się – szepnęła ze złością, wracając do pakunków.

- Ten ich dowódca uznał, że jesteśmy przydatni. Nic nam nie zrobią – Velo był dosyć pewny swego, w złotych oczach błyszczały radosne iskierki. W półmroku jego tęczówki świeciły się niczym dwie latarnie. Na swój sposób wydawał się nawet szczęśliwy z sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Elen była z nim już spory kawał czasu, dalej jednak nie potrafiła go do końca zrozumieć. Martwiło ją to, ale zdecydowała, że nic mu nie powie. Są problemy, które musiała zachować dla siebie.

- Dalej chcesz lecieć na Cytadelę? Sądzisz, że to możliwe? - korzystając z chwili wytchnienia, zadała nurtujące ją od kilku godzin pytanie.

- Jak najbardziej – zielone łuski drella przemieściły się, kiedy błysnął zębami w uśmiechu – Ci ludzie nie mają się gdzie podziać. Nie podsłuchiwałaś? - spojrzał na nią jak na dziecko, które zapomniało rano umyć zębów. Westchnął z politowaniem, gdy zaprzeczyła - Większość z nich, w tym pewnie nasz kochany dowódca, powędruje do najbezpieczniejszego miejsca w Galaktyce. Na Cytadelę.

- Dobre miejsce na zaczęcie od nowa – stwierdziła, zgadzając się z jego tokiem myślenia.

- Albo na koniec w gównianym stylu – odparował. Miał swoje powody by nie lubić Cytadeli, przeszłość naznaczyła w jego umyśle to miejsce inaczej, niż u większości turystów. Polityczne bagno, które obudowano w ładny sposób, by ukryć spaczone fundamenty i chciwość.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że niezależnie od jego uczuć, Cytadela jest następnym przystankiem ich podróży.

Ścisnął nieco mocniej owoc w przypływie złości, fioletowy sok spłynął po jego dłoni, wgłębił się w szczeliny między łuskami, drapiąc nieprzyjemnie. Sam złożył obietnicę, która bazowała na egoizmie i chciwości. Mimo, że przysiągł z miłości, dalej uważał się za hipokrytę.

Poczuł na ramieniu delikatne muśnięcie, Ral wyczuła jego złość. Pogłaskała go po policzku, ujęła uwaloną sokiem dłoń, starła skrawkiem szala ciemny płyn. Czuł się jak dziecko. Może dlatego, że Elen po części zastępowała mu matkę, której nigdy nie miał.

- Wyjdziemy z tego, nie martw się – starała się go uspokoić, źle odczytawszy powód jego gniewu. Puknął palcem w środek jej hełmu:

- Wiem. Ko... - urwał, słysząc dziwne brzęczenie, narastające z każdą sekundą. Cichy, irytujący dźwięk zmienił się w wycie silnika wykorzystującego efekt masy. Statek? Velo dobył broni, śmignął jak strzała między kolonistami. Mogła tylko westchnąć – drell był niesamowicie szybki. Efekt szkolenia na zabójcę, którym nigdy nie został. Ruszyła truchtem za nim.

Sekundę później usłyszała jego podniecony, rozradowany głos dzieciaka:

- Coś leci! Leci! O tam!

- Brawo, kretynie, na pewno ktoś widzi – prychnęła rozbawiona quarianka, zdejmując dłoń ze strzelby.

Cabro wypadł z krzaków, karabin w jego dłoni podskakiwał lekko, kiedy odzyskiwał równowagę na grząskim piasku pustyni. Spojrzał na drella i ryknął:

- Gdzie? Gdzie?

- Tam – Poszukiwacz wskazał na lecący w ich stronę niewielki transportowiec. Siergiej wyrżnął twarzą w ziemię, zahaczywszy o nisko wiszące pnącze.

- Kurwa, są tu! Przymierze! - adrenalina oraz strach uleciały w ułamku sekundy, kiedy Mark dostrzegł sygnatury na boku lecącego pojazdu. Chudzielec podniósł głowę, zerknął na niebo.

- Rzeczywiście – wykrztusił, próbując wypluć piasek. Za nimi zebrali się inni koloniści, kilka osób krzyknęło, wskazując na szybko zbliżający się w ich kierunku prom. Stary żołnierz uświadomił sobie coś nagle, zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie, klnąc po cichu.

- Tutaj – Ajos podsunął mu flarę.

- Dzięki – Cabro odpalił ją bez zbędnych ceregieli. Syknęło, czerwony blask buchnął nagle tuż nad ich głowami, oślepiając tych najbliższej stojących. Tłum ludzi krzyczał ile sił w płucach:

- Eee! Tutaj! Tutaj! Tutaj, kurwa, gdzie lecisz? - ku uldze zgromadzonych, statek zaczął stopniowo zniżać lot, podchodząc do lądowania. Cabro przymocował flarę do zaczepu na piersi, obrócił się do ludzi:

- Ej! Wszyscy! - ryknął stalowym głosem, przyzwyczajonym do wydawania rozkazów – Do worków z zapasami! Tam nas odbiorą! Żwawo, ludzie, pomoc przybyła!

Kilka chwil później prom wylądował dziesięć metrów od grupy kolonistów, wzbijając w powietrze tumany piasku i kurzu. Usłyszeli syk otwieranego włazu, sekundę później zagłuszony przez podniesione głosy dochodzące z wnętrza promu.

- Tex, kurwa, daj przejść. Stoisz w drzwiach i zasłaniasz wszystko!

- W dupie to mam. Patrz, ile pasku. U mnie w Texasie...

- W dupie mam, co jest u ciebie w Texasie, Norris! Eve, wyłącz te pieprzone silniki, udusisz nas tutaj!

- Panowie, kurwa, spokój! - do kłótni dołączył się starszy, lekko zachrypnięty mężczyzna, którego Mark z miejsca uznał za dowódcę. Nietrudno rozpoznać głos, który przywykł do wydawania rozkazów. Z zawieruchy wyłonił się nagle jego właściciel o typowej kaukaskiej urodzie, ozdobionej kilkoma bliznami. Brązowe oczy podkreślone były kilkoma worami zmęczenia. Kilkudniowy, niechlujny zarost i tłuste, nierówno obcięte włosy zdradzały, że to nie był człowiek, który ma chwilę dla siebie.

Nic więc dziwnego, że na piersi jego pancerza widniała sygnatura N7. Mark wysunął się na przód, zaznaczył, że jest dowódcą tutaj.

- Komandor Sevchenko – przedstawił się żołnierz, uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

- Mark Cabro – odpowiedział dowódca kolonii, zdając sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz widzi starszego od siebie żołnierza w polu. Z chmury piasku wyszli pozostali członkowie oddziału. Dwóch z nich z postury przypominało wyrośniętych krogan. Jedyną różnicą była wyprostowana sylwetka. Ten trochę mniejszy, ciemnowłosy, również miał sygnaturę N7 na piersi. Wszyscy uzbrojeni po zęby i opancerzeni. Kiedy on był zajęty lustrowaniem młodych byczków, europejczyk zrobił to samo z kolonistami.

- Niezła robota. Szkoda, że inne kolonie nie miały takich dowódców jak ty. Przeżyłoby znacznie więcej ludzi – stwierdził z podziwem.

- To tylko połowa z nich. Kobiety i dzieci pojechały pierwszym kursem do innej Oazy, razem z silniejszą ochroną. Mieli po nas wrócić.

- Sądzicie, że coś im się stało?

- Można tak założyć. Moglibyśmy polecieć promem, sprawdzić co i jak – jeden z byczków za plecami Sevchenki, ten ciemnowłosy, zmrużył nieprzyjemnie szare oczy, wpatrując się w Marka. Najwyraźniej nie spodobało mu się, że ktoś gada z jego dowódcą jak równy z równym.

Drugi gigant, z kowbojskim kapeluszem na głowie klepnął kumpla w ramię, pokręcił głową.

- Macie rację. Musimy jednak działać szybko, Żniwiarze mogą w każdej chwili wrócić.

- Więc tak nazywa się to gówno – były SFOR-owiec znów miał przed oczami gigantyczną maszynę, plującą laserem na prawo i lewo.

- W rzeczy samej – przytaknął starszy stopniem, odwrócił się w stronę promu. - Eve? Słyszałaś?

- Tak! - kobiecy głos z mocnym, latynoskim akcentem rozległ się gdzieś z wnętrza transportowca – Transportowce w drodze! - dowódca kolonii nie tracił czasu. Odwrócił się, wycelował palcem w drella.

- Ty, Velo! Ty i twoja quarianka pełnicie wartę! Siergiej, ty razem z nimi! Zrozumiano? - cała trójka skinęła głową. Ral nieco powoli i dopiero, gdy zrobił to jej chłopak.

- Ruszam z wami – powiedział stanowczo, kierując swe słowa do wyższego stopniem towarzysza. Komandor bez słowa przytaknął, machnął ręką na oddział. Razem wskoczyli do promu. Cabro podał koordynaty długowłosej brunetce, pilotce o imieniu Eve. Latynoska uroda i akcent jasno określały jej pochodzenie.

Po chwili poczuł znajome szarpnięcie startującego statku. Dwumetrowy, szeroki jak szafa kowboj okazał się na tyle przyjazny, że obdarował Marka jakimś nowym, ciężkim karabinem. Stwierdził, że te, które obecnie mieli są przestarzałe o dobre pięć lat.

- Kolejny dowód na to, że nie nadążam – stwierdził krótko, przyjmując broń z wdzięcznością. Otoczony przez uzbrojony oddział czuł się znów jak za dawnych lat, kiedy jeszcze służył w Przymierzu. Stare uczucia odżyły, by prawie natychmiast zostać stłamszone przez wydarzenia z Torfanu.

Nigdy się od tego nie uwolnię, stwierdził gorzko w myślach, uświadamiając sobie, że w gruncie rzeczy tęskni za czynną służbą.

- Za kilka minut powinniśmy być na miejscu – Cabro skinął głową. Promy były znacznie szybsze od powolnych łazików.

W czasie lotu Sevchenko uznał za konieczne przedstawić członków swojego oddziału. Czarnoskóry, wąsaty żołnierz o wściekle zielonych oczach nazywał się Jenkins. Byczek, który wcześniej dał Markowi do zrozumienia kto tu rządzi to Cole. Przyjazny gigant w kapeluszu zwany był przez wszystkim Texem. Fioletowe oczy wodził od jednego do drugiego, nie okazując zbyt wielkiego zainteresowania. Cabro był skupiony tylko na kolonistach, złe przeczucia podsuwały mu przed oczy nieprzyjemne scenariusze.

Było jednak znacznie gorzej.

Szczątki Mako rozrzucone były w promieniu kilkudziesięciu metrów. Cabro odwrócił wzrok od zmasakrowanych zwłok czarnoskórej marine. Wnętrze pojazdu spływało krwią, fantazyjne wzorki zdobiły rozbitą szybę. W powietrzu unosił się metaliczny odór mieszając się ze słodkawym fermentem wnętrzności. Mark miał nadzieję, że zginęła szybko. Poczucie winy znów ugodziło z całych sił, nie miał jednak czasu by się z nim uporać. Musiał działać, jeśli nie chce stracić kobiet i dzieci.

- Musieli zawrócić. Coś ich ściga – stwierdził Cole, badając ślady zostawione przez gąsienice łazików.

- Wracamy do promu. Jeśli nie ma ich w pobliżu to wrócili do Oazy – dowódca kolonii zostawił zwłoki swojej podwładnej, biegnąc z powrotem do statku. Nie mogli znaleźć zwłok Sancheza. Jeśli ktoś potrafiłby ochronić kobiety i dzieci, to właśnie ten zakochany w oddziałach specjalnych idiota.

Kilka minut później dolecieli do Oazy.

- Co to, kurwa, jest? - zagrzmiał Tex, stojąc przy otwartym włazie. Cabro spojrzał w dół, poczuł jak coś ciężkiego osuwa się w dół żołądka zostawiając w brzuchu ssącą pustkę.

- Strzelać! - rozkazał Sevchenko. Stanęli ramię w ramię, waląc z czego się dało do gigantycznych skorpionów atakujących Oazę. Łaziki były w strzępach, dookoła nich walały się odstrzelone szczypce albo ogony jadowe. Mark z przerażeniem dostrzegł między nimi trupy kolonistów. W tym kobiet. Sancheza nigdzie nie widział.

- Ląduj, do kurwy nędzy! - ryknął do pilotki.

- Próbuję! To nie takie proste! - odkrzyknęła latynoska.

- Ach, pierdolić to! - Cole zignorował fakt, że od ziemi dzieliło ich dobre dziesięć metrów. Zeskoczył bez wahania, grzmotnął w piasek, pozbierał się w kilka minut i zaszarżował. Zaraz za nim poleciał Tex.

- Kretyni – stwierdził Jenkins, mierząc ze snajperki między oczy przerośniętego pajęczaka. Huk strzału, potwór padł na ziemię bryzgając zielonkawą krwią dookoła. W końcu znaleźli się na tyle nisko, że mogli bezpiecznie zeskoczyć.

- Trzeba odciągnąć ich uwagę! Tam są kobiety i dzieci! - Cabro usiłował przekrzyczeć strzały. Pocieszył go fakt, że między drzewami Oazy nadal ktoś walczył, naboje pruły liście, rozbijały się na chitynowym pancerzu skorupiaków.

- Ej! Tu jestem kurwie syny! - Cole spróbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę, reagując na prośbę Marka. Trzeba mu było przyznać, był albo głupi albo odważny, ale zależało mu na tym, by uratować tych ludzi. Kowboj dobył cięższej broni, dwie rakiety uderzyły w kolejną skorpenę powalając na ziemię i odsłaniając miękkie podbrzusze.

- Walić w to gówno! - mięśnie starym, wyćwiczonym ruchem skierowały lufę w odpowiednią stronę, palce chętnie nacisnęły spust. Potwór wydał z siebie dziki kwik, reszta obróciła się w stronę nowego przeciwnika, wystrzeliła w ich kierunku przebierając obrzydliwymi odnóżami po piasku. O wiele szybciej od nich. Cabro zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mieli szans w starciu na otwartym terenie. Kolonistów uratowały drzewa i rośliny, które również były zmuszone bronić się przed drapieżnikami. Skorpiony były coraz bliżej, nie było już nawet szans na ucieczkę. Podniósł pewnie broń, wycelował we wściekle czerwone oczy przeciwnika szarżującego prosto na niego, Jenkinsa oraz Sevchenkę. W tym samym czasie Cole i Tex próbowali poradzić sobie z własną porcją pajęczaków.

- To było głupie, wybiegać tak na pustynię – stwierdził komandor.

- Musieliśmy jakoś zwrócić uwagę przeciwnika. Mam chronić tych ludzi. Jeśli to oznacza, że skorpiony mają wpieprzyć mnie – przymierzył, przerwał na chwilę – to niech tak będzie – niemal jednocześnie nacisnęli spust. Grad kul śmignął w powietrzu niczym rozwścieczonym rój os, kilka z nich trafiło w oczy skorpeny. Ta odruchowo podciągnęła odnóża, próbowała skryć się we wnętrzu pancerza i padła na ziemię, zasypując ich falą piasku.

- Wycofać się! - rozkazał europejczyk, krztusząc się. Cabro w ostatniej chwili zasłonił oczy, próbował zrobić kilka kroków do tyłu. Grząski teren sprawił, że padł na ziemię, powalony. Tuż nad nimi przemknął prom, rozległ się łoskot, wściekły wizg potwora wibrował w powietrzu by zostać zagłuszony przez koncert strzałów.

Piasek w końcu opadł, ukazując im pole bitwy. Statek, z mocno wgniecionym przodem, unosił się kilka metrów nad ziemią. Tex razem z Colem uczepili się krawędzi włazu, zwisając tuż nad zwłokami zabitego pajęczaka, który wciąż poruszał słabo odnóżami. Dwie szczypawki przy szczękach otwierały się i zamykały, jakby chciały złapać ostatni oddech. Jenkins pomógł Markowi wstać, w biegu dołączyli do Sevchenki, który był już w połowie drogi do Oazy.

Znów usłyszał płacz. Wwiercił się w jego uszy, odbił się echem w umyśle i już tam został. Cabro poczuł na sobie kolejny ciężar tych, którzy przez zginęli przez jego błędy. Zatrzymał się przy jednej z martwych dziewczynek. Poczucie winy powaliło go na kolana, podsuwało przed oczy obrazki ludzi, którzy zginęli przez niego. Przez to, że nie potrafił zrobić nic więcej. Elli. Ganna. Dziesięciu mężczyzn z Granicy. A teraz te dzieci i ich matki.

- Jak mam znaleźć odkupienie, jeśli zawsze zawodzę? - szepnął do siebie. Odgarnął zlepione krwią włosy z jej twarzy, ujrzał dziurę ziejącą na skroni. Bordowa, prawie czarna krew spływała po brudnych policzkach. Wpatrywał się w nią pustym wzrokiem, nie mogąc nic zrobić.

- Nie mogłem nic zrobić, Mark – usłyszał nad sobą głos Sancheza.

- Miałem ich chronić – powiedział słabo Cabro – Za wszelką cenę – rozejrzał się. Obok dziewczynki leżała jej matka, bardzo podobna do córki. Te same rude włosy, te same piegi na nosie. Nazywała się Lyv. Widywał je często na Granicy, w ogrodzie Toma. Rana na piersi wskazywała, że próbowała chronić swoje dziecko.

Ona chociaż oddała życie. A co ja zrobiłem? Przemknęło mu przez myśl.

- Cabro, to nie twoja wina. Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć. Zrobiłeś co należało.

- Ta – rzekł gorzko – Zawsze robię co należy i nigdy nie wychodzi. - Westchnął, odwrócił wzrok. Sevchenko razem zresztą stali przy promie, nadawali kolejny sygnał po transportowiec. Może gdyby przylecieli wcześniej dałoby się coś zrobić.

- Chodź. Nic tu po nas. Nadal jesteś potrzebny. Nadal możesz uratować tych, którzy żyją – wąsaty meksykanin podał dłoń swemu dowódcy. Cabro spojrzał jeszcze raz na dziewczynkę i jej matkę, zapamiętał ich twarze. Uważał to za swojego rodzaju przeprosiny. Chwycił rękę Sancheza, wstał.

Miał dość.

Złe wieści ani myślały odpuścić. Dość szybko kazało się, że transportowce nie zdołają przenieść wszystkich kolonistów na pokład statku ewakuacyjnego, który obecnie krążył po orbicie planety. Jedyną opcją był port kosmiczny w górach. Mark spojrzał na dwa transportowce, dużo większe od promu w którym się znajdował. Sto dwie osoby. Połowa koloni. Tyle zdołał uratować.

Nie potrafił przestać o tym myśleć.

Wlecieli między pasmo górskie, ich oczom ukazał się niedokończony port kosmiczny. Stalowe, okrągłe płyty wisiały nad przepaścią, podtrzymywane przez kilkanaście wielkich chwytaków, które miały robić za tymczasowe podpory. Po płytach lądowisk walały się materiały budowlane i narzędzia. Najważniejsze jednak były dwa wielkie statki, którymi dwa lata temu przylecieli tutaj inżynierowie, razem ze sprzętem. Mieli tutaj zostać jeszcze przez następny rok, do czasu ukończenia budowy.

Stacja wyglądała na opustoszałą. Wylądowali w jednym z ukończonych hangarów. Gdy tylko otworzył się właz przeszyło ich przeraźliwe zimno, zamieniając oddechy w parę.

- Coś jest nie tak. Ktoś tu powinien być – mruknął Cabro, schodząc z pokładu. Poślizgnął się, powierzchnia okazała się oblodzona.

- Ogrzewanie też powinno być włączone – dodał Cole, starając się nie wywrócić – Kurwa, co za cyrk. Sevchenko przytrzymał się krawędzi włazu, wysiadł ostrożnie, krzycząc do kolonistów, którzy właśnie chcieli wysiąść.

- Ej! Zostańcie tam, pójdziemy sprawdzić teren!

- Idziemy z wami – Velo zdawał się kompletnie nie zwracać uwagi na zlodowaconą powierzchnię. Pewnie stał na nogach, pomagając zejść Ral. Cole spojrzał krzywo na drella, Jenkins wydawał się obojętny. Jedynie Tex uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, skinął kapeluszem do Ral, ku niezadowoleniu Ajosa.

- Siergiej, zostań tutaj, chroń kolonistów – blady Rosjanin jako jedyny wydawał się czuć dobrze w niskiej temperaturze.

Ekipa ruszyła na zwiad, ślizgając się, mierząc każdy krok. Jedynym co słyszeli był lodowaty wiatr, witający nowych gości w swych skromnych progach.

- Spójrzcie – Cole wskazał na ślady strzałów na ścianie hangaru i rozerwaną barierkę, za którą było tylko urwisko.

- Walczyli – stwierdził oczywistość Jenkins.

- No co ty, kurwa, nie powiesz? - syknął byczek, rzucając mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

- Cole, uspokój się. Rozumiem, że wolisz być na Ziemi... - zaczął kowboj, poprawiając sobie kapelusz na łysej głowie.

- Jasne, że kurwa wolałbym być na Ziemi.

- A ja wolałbym być w Texasie. Ale jestem tutaj. Nic na to nie poradzimy, więc nie ciskaj się, kurwa, jak baba – warknął Norris, chwytając w tym samym czasie karabin pod pachę i chuchając w dłonie. Cole obruszył się, splunął ze złością.

Bez większych problemów dotarli do celu. Wspięli się po schodach na lądowiska, kilka razy musieli się łapać, kiedy ktoś stracił równowagę na śliskich stopniach. Oba statki wyglądały na nieuszkodzone, prócz tego, że w większości pokrywał je śnieg. Cabro przysiągłby, że widział człowieka przemykającego między skrzyniami z pierwiastkiem zero, nie mógł jednak tego sprawdzić. Jego obawy potwierdziły się chwilę później.

- Panowie, mamy towarzystwo – Velo dobył pistoletu, Ral odbezpieczyła swoją strzelbę. Reszta poszła za ich przykładem. Nikomu nie umknęło jak coś przekrada się po dachu, niknąc w lufcie grzewczym.

- Wracamy do ludzi – rozkazał Sevchenko. Mark pierwszy zszedł po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie i łapiąc się za poręcz kiedy leciał za bardzo w tył lub przód. Chciał dotrzeć do kolonistów jak najprędzej.

Szybki, ciemny kształt powalił go na ziemię gdy tylko znalazł się z powrotem na dole. Runęli na płyty lotniska, nabrali rozpędu ślizgając się po podłodze. Żołnierz rąbnął na oślep w twarz napastnika, przy uchu rozbrzmiał mu znajomy, zduszony ryk. Zombie. Uderzył raz jeszcze, chybił o włos. Ostre pazury przejechały po jego ramieniu rozrywając kombinezon i skórę. Spazm bólu targnął jego ciałem, sekundę później wyrżnął głową w ścianę, krótki błysk oślepił go na moment. Przed oczami zatańczyły kolorowe plamy, po omacku dobył pistoletu i strzelił kilka razy. Skutecznie. Potwór padł na ziemię, ochlapując go czarną krwią.

- Jest ich więcej! Ruchy, ludzie! Cabro, wstawaj! - usłyszał ostry głos komandora przedzierający się przez bariery oszołomienia.

Sytuacja zmieniła się w jednej sekundzie. Zombie pojawiły się znikąd, obwieszczając przybycie syntetycznym rykiem. Cichy port kosmiczny rozbrzmiał echem strzałów, naboje uderzały ściany i płyty, kruszyły lód. Mark pozbierał się, podniósł karabin z ziemi. Obok niego stał Velo, osłaniając go.

- Dzięki – sapnął do niego, czując lekkie zawroty głowy. Opanował się jednak, nie pozwolił sobie na słabość.

- Nie ma sprawy – drell zgrabnie uniknął łap potwora, schylił się i jednym ciosem zepchnął przeciwnika w przepaść. Ral tymczasem rozrywała wszystkich na strzępy, waląc ze swojej strzelby. Pochłaniacze ciepła turlały się pod jej nogami, wypluwane jeden po drugim.

- Skąd ich tu tyle? - Cole był najbliżej wejścia do hangaru, skutecznie trzymając zombie z daleka od ratowanych.

- A skąd ja mam to, kurwa, wiedzieć? - ryknął Tex, chwytając za gardło najbliższego delikwenta i wyrzucając go za krawędź urwiska. Kilku kolonistów razem z Siergiejem dołączyło do bitwy, tworząc zaporę ogniową.

Chaos, pomyślał Cabro, strzelając do wroga i jednocześnie starając się przedrzeć do celu. Naboje śmigały koło jego ucha, nikt nie miał czasu patrzeć gdzie celuje, a śliska powierzchnia nie pomagała. Kątem oka ujrzał jak któryś z pomiotów Żniwiarzy wskakuje na plecy Sevchenki. Wycelował, wstrzymał oddech, nacisnął spust. Europejczyk skinął mu głową, wracając do walki. Cole zaszarżował, przepchnął się między przeciwnikiem, tworząc korytarz dla całej trójki.

- Dawajcie! - krzyknął, bijąc oraz kopiąc każdego, kto się zbliżył za mocno. Mark rzucił się do przodu, cudem utrzymując równowagę, dobiegł do hangaru. Tuż za nim była Ral i Velo, wspólnie otworzyli ogień w jednym kierunku, torując drogę powrotną dla żołnierza N7.

Wszyscy znaleźli się w jednej linii, starając się odeprzeć hordę wroga.

- Teraz powoli! Równo! Ruszamy w stronę statków! - zakomenderował Sevchenko. Cabro obrócił się w stronę kolonistów, piloci, razem z Eve, stali przy nich z pistoletami gotowymi do strzału.

- Idźcie za nami! Jest ich za dużo, nie utrzymamy się długo! - latynoska skinęła głową, powiedziała coś szybko do uciekinierów z Granicy.

- Już! - wszyscy ruszyli powoli, mur ognia i stali, spychając wroga. Kakofonia strzałów dźwięczała im w uszach, świst kul wibrował w powietrzu. Czuli ciepło promieniujące z luf ich broni, pochłaniacze ciepła turlały się nogami. Parli do przodu, mając nadzieję, że jakoś się uda. Zombie skakali na nich z dachu, lecz tylna warta w postaci pilotów dobrze sobie radziła z ochranianiem pleców. Mark zdał sobie sprawę, że na niebie panuje już kompletny mrok. Jedynym światłem jakie teraz mieli były reflektory umieszczone w każdym kącie portu. W jakimś głupim odruchu troski obejrzał się, odnalazł wzrokiem Lily. Jej blada twarz i strach w oczach zmobilizowały go, poczuł jak w mięśnie wstępują nowe siły, karabin nie ciąży już w dłoni a ból zanika, pulsując coraz słabiej.

Popełnił błąd.

Nie zauważył, jak zwolnili, nie usłyszał głosu komandora, który krzyczał do niego, by się cofnął. Poszedł kilka kroków za daleko, prosto w zasięg łap zombie.

Mocne uderzenie w żebra wyrzuciło go trochę w powietrze, cisnęło nim w stronę przepaści, pozbawiając oddechu. Runął na lód, karabin wypadł mu z dłoni, znikając z pola widzenia. Spojrzał w stronę zbliżającej się szybko krawędzi, zaparł rozpaczliwie wszystkimi kończynami. Na próżno. Bezradnie patrzył jak jego nogi opadają w chciwą pustkę, obrócił się, próbując chwycić palcami za krawędź. Po raz kolejny spojrzał w oczy śmierci, z tym samym skutkiem. Nie chciał umierać, nie mógł zostawić Lily ani kolonistów, dopóki nie upewni się, że są bezpieczni. Lecz tym razem nie miał dziesięciu ludzi, by poświęcić ich za szalę swojego życia. Choć i tak nawalił, to nadzieja na to, że znajdzie swój mały fragment odkupienia w uratowaniu tej koloni trzymała go na nogach, dodawała otuchy. Zamknął oczy, szykując się na nieuniknione, przed oczami znów ujrzał tych, którzy zginęli z jego winy. Martwa dziewczynka wydawała się ostatecznym gongiem tuż przed gwałtownym końcem. I kiedy od upadku dzieliły go tylko końcówki palców, znikąd pojawił się Velo.

- Mam cię! - sapnął, chwytając go za dłoń. Jakimś cudem drell potrafił znaleźć równowagę, podciągnąć Marka do góry. Ral dzielnie radziła sobie z odpieraniem ataków wroga, quarianka zadziwiająco pewnie trzymała strzelbę w drobnych dłoniach, jej ruchy były wyćwiczone, dokładne.

- Dzięki – sapnął Cabro, wdzięczny za uratowanie życia – Mam u ciebie dług.

- Ta, jasne. Podnieś się, te istoty nie odpuszczają! - Poszukiwacz był nadzwyczaj poważny w czasie akcji. Skupiony, niemalże zimny. Jak zabójca. Dowódca kolonii nie zamierzał jednak dyskutować z jego logiką, dobył pistoletu i zrobił z niego użytek.

Sytuacja robiła się coraz gorsza. Oprócz lodu po powierzchni płyt spływały litry czarnej krwi, jeszcze bardziej utrudniając utrzymanie równowagi, nie wspominając o chodzenia albo bieganiu. Cole został mocno ranny w rękę, Jenkins stracił podczas starcia większość swej broni, ich siła ognia mocno spadła. Na dodatek kilku kolonistów leżało pomiędzy trupami zombie, rozszarpanych. Cabro ujrzał wśród nich Sancheza, leżącego bez ruchu w szkarłatnej kałuży. Połowa jego twarzy, włącznie z wąsami, została obdarta ze skóry. Mark odwrócił wzrok, skupił się na wrogach. Kolejna strata, której może by zapobiegł, gdyby nie obejrzał się na Lily, nie popełnił błędu.

Z trudem dotarli do kolonistów i oddziału Sevchenki. Tex przywitał ich z radosnym okrzykiem, komandor jedynie skinął głową. Cole wraz z Siergiejem osłaniali kolonistów, pakujących się do statków. Eve z pilotami szykowała statki do odlotu.

- Gińcie, kurwie syny, żryjcie ołów! - ryknął byczek, błyskając wściekle oczami i strzelając gdzie popadnie z ręcznego działka Kat. Na szczęście dla wszystkich, wrogów było zbyt dużo by nie trafić.

- Wskakujcie! - latynoska zdołała przekrzyczeć zgiełk bitewny, silniki efektu masy zaryczały, gotowe do działania. Śnieg wzbił się w powietrze, powodując krótką zamieć. Cabro zapakował się na wejście, odrzucił w kąt pistolet, straciwszy wszystkie reduktory ciepła. Kopniakami i pięściami odganiał zombie przed wejściem na pokład. Obok wtórował mu, o wiele lepiej zresztą, Velo, Ral ciągle wygrzebywała z najróżniejszych schowków w jej stroju kolejne pochłaniacze. Sevchenko zapakował się z nimi, Cole wraz z Texem i resztą dostali się do drugiego wahadłowca. Kilka sekund później właz z sykiem odciął ich od wściekłych ryków zombie.

- Mark! - Cabro poczuł jak olbrzymi głaz spada z jego serca, kiedy usłyszał głos Lily. Obrócił się, prawie natychmiast poczuł delikatną dłoń na policzku, w miejscu gdzie zarobił kolejną ranę. Spróbował odetchnąć, zakrztusił się, czując gwałtowny ból w klatce piersiowej. Świat zawirował mu przed oczami, zmienił się w smugę barw i kształtów. A potem zniknął w ciemności.

Velo patrzył bezradnie, jak Mark osuwa się na podłogę. Dookoła rozległy się podniesione głosy, kobieta o dużych, zielonych oczach zbladła gwałtownie.

- Dajcie wody! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie, wpatrując się w niepokojąco spokojną twarz podstarzałego żołnierza.

- Ral, daj mi trochę tego preparatu! - drell spojrzał na quariankę, jego złote tęczówki błysnęły ostro.

- Miał być na coś naprawdę ciężkiego! - zaprotestowała.

- Daj mi go, proszę – Ajos zrobił błagalną minę. Elen westchnęła, wyciągnęła z ukrytej kieszeni strzykawkę z fioletowym, fosforyzującym płynem. Drell porwał ją w mgnieniu oka, przyklęknął przy nieprzytomnym.

Zamachnął się, celując w jego serce.

Cole spojrzał z przerażeniem przez szybę kokpitu, przyciskając jednocześnie szmatę do rany przecinającej ramię.

- Żniwiarz! - sapnął, czując jak ulatuje z niego powietrze.

- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! - Tex zjawił się przy nim niespodziewanie, nie trapiąc się ranami.

- Eve, dasz radę? - Jenkins jako jedyny wydawał się w miarę spokojny.

- Nie wiem – Latynoska zdradzała zdenerwowanie, dłonie trzymające stery drżały lekko ze zdenerwowania. Odbiła w lewo, statek zmienił gwałtownie kierunek. Żniwiarz zareagował natychmiast, zbliżając się z każdą sekundą. Czerwony promień lasera zamigotał w oddali, gotowy do strzału.

Wstrząs. Rozdzierający, ogłuszający jęk przetoczył się przez statek, poniósł się echem po całej powierzchni planety. Brzmiał jakby...

- Ziemia! Ziemia się rozrywa! - krzyknął Cole, jednocześnie przyciskając zakrwawione dłonie do uszu. Nikt go nie usłyszał.

Na dole, tuż przed Żniwiarzem, wyprysnął w powietrze gigantyczny strumień piasku, ziemia rozstąpiła się ukazując jedną z tajemnic galaktyki. Cała czwórka spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na olbrzyma, który wyłonił się z wyrwy w ziemi. Wyglądałem przypomniał miliony drzew, roślin złączonych w jeden byt, splątanych ze sobą na zawsze. Jego korzenie, wielkości małej góry, niknęły głęboko pod piaszczystą powierzchnią.

- Toż to jebany ent... - szepnął Tex. Drzewiec rozpostarł swoje ramiona, chwycił Żniwiarza w swój uścisk, jakby chciał chronić ludzi przed syntetycznym potworem. Promień lasera rozbił się na drewnianym pancerzu.

- Pomaga nam! - Jenkins wyglądał na szczerze zafascynowanego. Eve przyśpieszyła, wzniosła się mocno do góry. Drugi statek zrobił to samo, w kilka sekund przebili atmosferę, zostawiając walkę gigantów za sobą.

Nie mogli wiedzieć, że właśnie zostali uratowani przez byt, który zdołał przeżyć inwazję Żniwiarzy trzydzieści sześć milionów lat temu.

Wkrótce potem minęli krawędź świetlną, pani pilot wprowadziła współrzędne układu Cytadeli, obierając kurs na centrum galaktycznej społeczności. Czy raczej, jak ona twierdziła, jedyne miejsce, gdzie można naprawdę poczuć się bezpiecznie.

- Udało się – stwierdził Cole z uśmiechem.

Z tyłu statku dobiegła ich ogólna radość i wiwat, kiedy Tex zdradził im dobrą nowinę.

Tymczasem, na drugim transportowcu Mark Cabro spał spokojnie, nie słysząc okrzyków szczęścia ani płaczu tych, którzy przetrwali, straciwszy bliskich. Miał się obudzić dopiero na Cytadeli, z drellem i quarianką przy jednym boku, a Lily i Julią przy drugim.

Ale to już inna historia.


End file.
